Rin's Savior
by Kisa-Rin-Hitachiin
Summary: Rin is living a hard life.She has been through too much.Len is living the high life.But he's under too much pressure.When Len happenes to save her life in an alleyway,and he takes her to the hospital,then who is the girl with the same face as his,and who is this boy with the same face as hers?She runs away with him to his house,and they need to figure out who lied,and who they are.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rin's Savior **_

_**Author's Note: I am writing this as the best form of how Len and Rin would meet. I got this idea off of their Daughter and Servant songs, except their not princesses or servants, they're teens, and Rin is living a very hard life, and Len is in the position to save her. Their roles are reversed from the songs. Kinda like Rin is the servant and Len is the 'daughter'. I've always wanted to hear the story/fanfiction version of that song. BUT since NO ONE could be bothered to write it, I will. And I will try to write enough in these first few chapters because I don't get on here much**__**. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

""_**= speech**_

' '_**= previously spoken words**_

_Italics __**= thoughts or emphasis**_

_Run. _That was all my mind could process. I couldn't think anything else. _Run._ Even though these men were twice my size, I was leaner and faster. I was never happier than in that moment that I was a tall and skinny girl who ran whenever she was frustrated. And it never came in more use than now. I may have a chance. I ran harder, flying, my long legs pushing as hard as they would carry me. I heard the pounding behind me, pairs of multiple feet chasing me. They were heavy against the pavement, sending vibrations everywhere. I knew that if I could run this fast until I got to the police station, and then I would win. But I was running out of steam. And quickly. I pushed myself harder. Then it happened all of a sudden. My toe caught a crack in the pavement, and I went tumbling down. My forearms came up to protect my face, but my head still cracked against the pavement. I tumbled forward, my legs tumbling over my head, and then my back pounded against the concrete. My vision went blurry quickly, but I still heard the cry of success from the men. I saw them surround me.

Oh, sorry. You're probably _really_ confused at the moment. I started way too late. Crap, now I want an orange. I'll start from the beginning. I don't need confused whining people complaining to me. We'll get back to that part later. So here's the beginning.

I lived with three people in a tiny two bedroom trailer. I had an extremely cramped 12x8 foot bedroom, which I was forbidden to decorate by the land lady, and my mother was in a small master bedroom with an adjoining bedroom. My mother's friend Toshi lived on a mattress in our living area. I was fourteen years old, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. I had a small frame, despite being one hundred and seventy centimeters. I was tall, but my very slight curves made up for it. I was one hundred and three pounds, and despite my height, I still looked eleven. My face was angular, but when I smiled, my child face was present and my cheeks rounded. My lips were full, but not huge. They had a pouty look to them that suited me just fine. My eyebrows were angular over my deep set aqua eyes.

I had always been told that my eyes were my best feature. That's me.

My mom is one hundred and seventy seven centimeters, heavy set, with long brown hair, hazel blue eyes, and a rounded sort of grandmotherly face, and she was forty seven years old. But something about her was important for anyone to know. She couldn't walk. When I was eight, she had gotten into a horrible car wreck from her friend driving drunk. She suffered a completely broken leg, and nerves severed in her arm from the glass cutting her arm. The first time I had ever seen my mother after that was three weeks after it had happened. I had known the day it happened, but I couldn't see her. I was at my father's house that week. He liked for me and my sister to visit as much as possible, even though my sister wasn't his daughter.

My sister and my brother and I had completely different fathers but the same mother. It was so confusing. I took care of my mother, the house, and the cooking. Stuff like making her food, cleaning up after, helping her with baths, emptying her porta potty, cleaning up the house, making all of my meals, and hers, etc. Toshi was one hundred and seventy two centimeters tall, about sixty five years old, and obsessed with American cowboys. He wore a large straw cowboy hat, and a red NASCAR jacket. He was a complete jerk to me, such as whenever I watched something I wasn't supposed to or lied about the dishes, or tried to take a walk at night, he would say things such as 'You're a no good little liar,' 'You do nothing but sneak around, no one will like you if you do that,' 'You will give your mom a heart attack one day from how bad a daughter you are.'

Whatever. I had learned that when someone starts to insult me, to look at a wall above their head, count to fifty and then say 'whatever, okay, fine.' Or whatever worked to get them to shut up. My father was my height, but that was as far as the resemblance went. He was a black haired, brown eyed, olive skinned man. He was a raging alcoholic, and I had never once seen him sober. I hadn't seen him since I was ten or eleven. My sister was one hundred and sixty centimeters, three years older than me, heavy set, with hazel blue eyes, long brown hair, and tanner skin than mine. My skin was a medium ivory, not very tan, and hers was at least five or six shades darker than mine. When we had been younger, she and I had been fairly close, but when she reached middle school, she had bullied me, saying I was a, 'no good little bitch,' 'annoying little good for nothing brat,' 'useless little trash,' 'spoiled little bitch' etc. No one needs to honestly know those details.

She would scream and punch walls, and tell us that she hated us, that she wished she had been born into another family, so on. She would on very seldom hit me, but that happened five or six times. She once even did it at our school. But enough on her. My brother was one hundred and seventy seven centimeters, heavy set, long brown hair, hazel blue eyes, and he was the closest thing to a normal brother I had. He would toss me around, and play rough with me, but he moved to America to be with a girl he liked. My sister had moved out when I was twelve, and that left me to do everything around the house. I was in public school until I couldn't take the bullying anymore, so my mother homeschooled me. But she was so sick, and going to the hospital visits, planning her next surgery, so it rarely got done.

But I looked like no one else in my family. Blonde hair to rival their brown. Intense blue to rival their hazel blue. Extremely skinny to rival their heavy set bodies. I didn't act like them either. I was outgoing, loud, energetic, and I had anger management issues. I also loved music. I played the flute, clarinet, and piano. I also loved to sing. You couldn't go into my room without some kind of music playing, and my tastes were eclectic. My family was shy, calm, sensitive, etc. Only my sister had anger management issues like me.

Are you satisfied with that description? Okay, let's go back to where I was.

I was cleaning out my mother's handicapped toilet, and she asked, "Rin, could you also get me some ice for my water?" I nodded, and said, "Sure, mom." I went and filled a cup with ice and brought it back to her. She then asked me, "Could you also hand me a roll of toilet paper? I'm out." I nodded and said, "Alright." I went into her bathroom and grabbed a roll of toilet paper for her and handed it to her. Again she asked, "Do you think you could also fix me some toast and oatmeal?" I nodded again, my eye twitching. This was getting a little annoying.

I know she couldn't do this for herself, but I didn't want to do things _one after another after another after another._ I went into the small kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a plate. I brought out the instant oatmeal and the bread, butter, and cinnamon. I started to boil the water when Toshi asked, "Rin are you making oatmeal? Do you think I could have some?" My eye twitched again. My eye twitching was something that happened when I was getting extremely frustrated or annoyed. _Get it yourself. _But despite myself, I said, "Fine, I don't mind." When it came to Toshi, I always tried to take a higher road. I failed, but at least I tried.

I made the oatmeal and gave a bowl to him, and one to my mom, and then I walked out of her room mumbling, "I have to do everything. Can't anyone do anything for themselves? What am I, a live in nurse?" I had almost closed the door when my mother asked, "Excuse me?" _Damn it._ She heard that. Well, I wasn't going down without a fight. "I said that I have to do everything, and that I feel like a live in nurse." She glared at me. "You do not. You are stuck in that room all day. How could you?" I glared right back. "Because I don't go to school anymore, and you call me in here every twenty minutes asking for heaps of things. You know I don't mind doing things for you, just not continual things, I mean, I should get a little break!" I screamed a little. She glared harder.

"Well, you should just do it without an attitude. They have to be done, what am I supposed to do? Call you back all the time?" I looked at her eyes wide, and shrugged. "You do that now." I explained, as if it were obvious. She got a deadly look on her face. "I think the radio should come out of your room. Obviously that worldly music you listen to is influencing you." I looked at her incredulously. "Because I'm annoyed? How is that fair? You can't blame everything on Satan. Sometimes, I just get annoyed!" I screamed. I knew I was over reacting, but music was my best friend. It was the thing that calmed me down, and the thing that put me to sleep.

She shrugged. "Fine. I'll get Toshi to bring it out." I got deadly calm. It was something I did when I was about to do something I would regret. Like exploding. This was very easy for me to do. I stomped out of her room, slamming her door, slipped my sneakers on, and opened the door. "Where are you going?" Toshi asked highly, from his perch in the mattress in the living room. "Out." I ground out. He got a high and mighty look. "Sneak." I slammed the door before he finished. I ran and ran and ran, past the cars on the road by my house, past the small gas station a block from my house, and I ran and ran. I don't know how long I ran, I just did. I ran until I didn't know where I was. I looked around. I was in an alleyway, and the sun was going down. I didn't know where I was, or how to get back._ Damn! Rin, you idiot! What was I thinking? I'm lost without a phone, or anyone close by that I know. Great. _ I started to walk back the direction I came when I saw someone ahead of me.

That wasn't the weird part though; he and all his friends were … laughing and pointing. I started to get a very bad feeling. I turned back, and started walking. I then heard a loud, slurred, "Hey! Where you going pretty girl?" I shook my head in disgust. They all reminded me of my father. I was concentrated on my disgust when I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know that they were following me. There were three or four of them behind me, all apparently drunk. I could smell the alcohol from the distance between us.

I picked my pace up, to test them. They picked their pace up as well. _Oh, God. They're following me. They're probably rapists._ I walked like this for a couple more moments, and then broke out in a full sprint. It took them by surprise, and it took them about a full minute to break out into running_. Run._ That was all my mind could process. I couldn't think anything else_._

_Run._ Even though these men were twice my size, I was leaner and faster. I was never happier than in that moment that I was a tall and skinny girl who ran whenever she was frustrated. And it never came in more use than now. I may have a chance. I ran harder, flying, my long legs pushing as hard as they would carry me. I heard the pounding behind me, pairs of multiple feet chasing me. They were heavy against the pavement, sending vibrations everywhere. I knew that if I could run this fast until I got to the police station, and then I would win.

But I was running out of steam. And quickly. I pushed myself harder. Then it happened all of a sudden. My toe caught a crack in the pavement, and I went tumbling down. My forearms came up to protect my face, but my head still cracked against the pavement. I tumbled forward, my legs tumbling over my head, and then my back pounded against the concrete. My vision went blurry quickly, but I still heard the cry of success from the men. I saw them surround me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rin's Savior Chapter 2**_

_**Author's Note: I know that last chapter was a little long, but guess what? If they get too short, you may scold me and force me to write longer chapters. Review! My mother (I'm homeschooled) might make this a project since I spend so much time it, and she might make it a grade, so if I get a lot of good reviews, I get a good score! Enjoy! And btw I decided that every other two chapters ill switch their points of view. And their names WILL be Kagamine, but that's later. **_

My forearms came up to protect my face, but my head still cracked against the pavement. I tumbled forward, my legs tumbling over my head, and then my back pounded against the concrete. My vision went blurry quickly, but I still heard the cry of success from the men. I saw them surround me.

They came around me in a circle.

"Ugh …" I groaned, holding my hand to my head. I removed my hand and looked at it. It was covered with red sticky liquid. I whimpered. They all laughed. The sounds sent shivers through my spine.

"We finally caught you. You're fast for a little girl. How old are you honey? Twelve?" My teeth ground together and my hands clenched.

Looks like those years of gymnastics would come in handy. I pushed off my back and shoulders, putting my hands down.

My foot caught under the chin of the man in front of me; it was too dark to see his face. He was knocked backward, landing on his back. I was then in a handstand, and I kicked the man directly behind me. I knocked him over, and I pushed off my hands to stand directly on top of him.

I twirled around to run away from them, but a hand caught me. It pulled me back to the group. They didn't look happy anymore.

The looked pissed. There were four of them in total. The hand yanked my head back, and I fell to the ground, and I saw a few strands of my blonde hair in his hand.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch." One of the men said.

He kicked me in my side. Hard. I cried out, loudly. It was a shrill scream of pain. They all laughed. One of them looked down at me.

"Not very big, is she?" he asked, gesturing to my chest. They all shrugged.

One of them said, "She'll do. Besides. After tonight, we'll just get another one."

They all laughed and nodded. I then felt my side being kicked again. I let out another shrill scream of pain, but this time, you could hear the desperation singing through the air. Then another kick. I hear a loud creaking sound. I screamed again. They all laughed again.

"What's so funny about hitting a girl while she's down?" a new, fairly masculine, voice asked. They all looked over to a shadow that had his hands crossed. They all just kept laughing.

"Go home little boy. Or else we just might need to take care of you too." They all laughed again. Their laughs were loud and drunken, and they shook me.

Whoever this stranger was _did_ need to run away. He didn't have to be beside me on the ground, bleeding.

The stranger in question pulled something out of his coat pocket, and pointing at the men above me. The men's eyes went wide, and they backed away from me.

"I'd like to see you try." The stranger said frigidly. The held their hands up, and then ran. I couldn't see _anything_ except their outlines running away.

I could see the outline of the stranger running towards me.

_Oh God, he's going to finish what they started._

I held my hand up feebly when he came near me.

I couldn't see his face, only a blurry outline. I felt my back leave the ground, and my body being held against something. It was hard and warm.

I felt my head fall backwards, and my legs, hanging in the air as well. I finally gave up after a few seconds.

The blackness was to inviting to ignore, it promised an escape from the pain. At least for a while. As soon as I decided to give up, the blackness immediately swallowed me into its iron grasp.

_**BEEP… BEEP ….. BEEP ….. BEEP … BEEP … BEEP …BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

What the hell was that noise? I reached my arm to the side to slam my hand on the alarm clock to turn the infernal thing off. But my arm was stopped short by a painful tug.

I gasped and sat up, looking at my arm.

There was a ... _needle? _

_I HATE NEEDLES! _ I yanked the thing out of my arm, but I didn't pull off anything else. I didn't want anyone to know I was awake.

I felt horrible. I looked down. I pulled up my shirt to reveal my rib cage was heavily bandaged. I was too afraid to look under the bandages.

I couldn't remember what had happened or where I was. I knew I was in a hospital, the IV, the hospital bed, and the wires attached to me proved that much. But where, when, and why, I didn't know. I looked down to see the nurse button.

I really didn't want to push it, but I wanted answers at the same time. Despite my best judgment, I reached down and pressed the red button. A tired, annoyed voice came over the intercom.

"How can I help you?" I paused before answering.

"My name is Rin Nakamura, and I just woke up." She heard the women pause.

"I'll send your doctor in hun." The women said sympathetically. I was confused. Why was this woman so sympathetic for me?

A few seconds later, I had unhooked all of the wires and machines, and the monitors were going crazy. A few seconds later, a doctor ran into the room. He looked at me, sitting on the edge of the bed, with an innocent expression on my face, and took a look at all the machines. He smiled a small tired smile.

He asked, "I suppose you're feeling okay?" I looked at the floor. I nodded my head. It would look shy to anyone looking at me, but honestly I was pissed. Pissed that this had happened.

What about my mom? She had to have called the police, and was probably crying right now. Toshio would be throwing a party. I looked up at the doctor.

"I. Don't. Remember." I ground out from in-between my teeth. He looked at me sympathetically. More sympathy? He was obviously about to give me the sugar-coated version.

"Your brother out there found you in an alleyway with four men surrounding you, kicking the life out of you. They were planning to abduct you. He pointed a gun at them and they ran. He then proceeded to carry you to the police station and then came here with the ambulance. You suffered three broken ribs, and a concussion."

I ground my teeth again. I remembered now.

_Bastards._

Then something he said brought me up short. Brother?

"My brother is in America. I'm sorry. You're mistaken." I told him. His eyes got wide.

"That boy out there-"

I was getting annoyed, very, very quickly.

"What does he look like?" I interrupted him. He looked at me, eyes still side.

"Exactly like you." He said without hesitation. I looked at him incredulously. Well I didn't know who this boy was, but I should at least meet him to thank him. He saved me from those men after all.

"May I meet him?" His eyes were skeptical after 'meet' but he nodded. He left the room, and I hurried into the bathroom.

I then saw my, now bloodless and clean, t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. I slipped them on, and then walked to the mirror. I saw a strange reflection.

My forehead was bruised, and there was dried blood in the back of my hair, and on the tips. I looked like I had lost a few pounds. I was definitely below one hundred pounds now. I walked back into the room, and sat on the bed, dazed. How long was I asleep?

A few seconds after sitting down, I heard a knock at the door. I sighed, and decided it best to be sincere when apologizing to this odd stranger.

I called a, "Come in!" to the door. It opened slowly, and nothing prepared me for the boy behind it. That doctor was_ not_ exaggerating.

The boy was my age, fourteen or fifteen, golden blonde hair, pulled up into a very short ponytail, and headphones over his ears, his skin was a medium ivory, and his eyebrows were angular over his deep set eyes. His eyes were what shocked.

In my entire lifetime, I had never seen or even heard about anyone with the same eyes as me. His eyes were large doe eyes, with black pupils and long black eyelashes. His eyes were the light ocean blue with darker blue rings around the outside, and tinges of gray throughout the outside of the pupil. They were_ my_ eyes.

His lips were pouty, but not too full, and he was around one hundred and seventy centimeters. His face had my shape, and his ears had the same pointiness mine had. He _was_ me.

A mirror.

I stared at him, open mouthed, my hands shaking.

He looked down, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. I checked myself. I closed my mouth, but I couldn't make my eyes go back in my stupid head.

"Hi, my name is Len Shinsoui. You are?" He asked with his eyes still on the floor.

"Rin Nakamura. Nice to meet you." I said softly. He nodded, blushing.

"So … you look exactly like me?" I asked the obvious question out of nothing else to say.

"Maybe you look like me." He said, trying to make a joke. He smiled. The child roundness showed in his cheeks. Just like me. I smiled back.

This was getting really awkward.

"Thank you, Len. I owe you one." He smiled.

"No problem. And I think the debt for a life, is _two._" I laughed.

"Alright, it's a deal. I owe you two." He smiled again.

The doctor came in, saving us from an awkward pause.

"I've reviewed your sheets and scans, and you're free to be discharged, but be careful with your ribs from now on. Is your brother taking you home, or are your parents coming?" He looked at Len, since apparently my opinion in this was diminished.

"He isn't- "I started to say that he wasn't my brother, when Len interrupted me.

"I'm not going to wait around. I'll go ahead and take her home." He told the doctor. The doctor smiled and turned to me.

"Have a good night, and take any Ibuprofen if the pain gets to be a little much, alright? And you –"he turned to Len "-bring her back if she starts having hallucinations, or trouble sleeping, you hear?" Len nodded like the good little sneak he was. He gave the doctor a comforting smile.

"I will." He promised. I stifled a laugh.

This boy was fun.

The doctor nodded, and walked out.

I looked Len, who was in the process of looking through a book bag that I hadn't noticed he had slung across his shoulders.

"So, what exactly is your plan?" I asked. He looked up at me, amusement and mischief dancing through his eyes.

"You know, most people would ask why I lied. And it's a surprise." I looked at him, getting a little suspicious. He was a little … weird. But he was weird like … me. That gave me a little sliver of trust in him.

I shrugged. "Alright, but if you take me to a strip club, I'm afraid I don't have any fake ID's on me at the moment." He laughed.

His laugh was even like mine. It rang in the air, and it stayed in the air a few seconds after being voiced. He looked at me again.

"I think your suspicious feelings toward me are well deserved." I looked at him. How did he know that?

"And I think the appraising attitude you have towards me is smart, and I commend you for it." I shot back. He looked at me, shocked this time. Then his lips crept into a smile.

"Fair enough." He allowed. He stood up and opened up the door, holding it open in a gentlemanly fashion. Though I could easily guess that he was far from a real gentleman.

I bowed to him mockingly, and told him, "Thank you good sir."

He bowed as well, saying, "You're welcome fine lady."

I walked past him with my head held mockingly high. He laughed. He led the way through the hallways and through the front entrance after grabbing my discharge papers off of an empty desk. I smiled, and said nothing.

He walked through the swinging doors, obviously expecting me to follow.

I followed him out of the doors, and followed this boy who I knew absolutely nothing about, yet felt a sense of trustworthiness towards, and this boy who looked and acted almost exactly like me.

This boy, who was leading me to his car, to go somewhere only he had in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Author's Note: I'm writing this while listening to (Ultimate Nightcore Mi hour). It totally set the mood **____** Okay, like I said before I'm going to switch their POV's every 2 chapters. AND I decided two things. 1.) I will update 2 chapters every day. Even my mom agreed to that. 2.) This WILL be a full story. AT LEAST 30 chapters or more, I hate it when the story is incomplete, so this will be a FULL story. And I saw that someone is Indonesia viewed the page. Awesome! And to – MizuneMinamiki – hehe you're so RIGHT! I make long chapters, but I don't space right, but I will TRY to space more, and also THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. It made me feel so FUUUUUUZZZZZYYYYY! (: 3) And thanks to you and MissBubbly for following, you both get invisible Len chibi dolls. He's wearing his headphones and he has his wolf costume on from Levan Polka **____** Enjoy Lenny! **_

_**But anyway, here are the next two chapters!**_

Len's POV.

I walked out with this strange girl, her blonde hair blowing behind her a little bit when she stepped outside my hospital.

Sorry. When I say _my _hospital, I mean my fathers. He owns most of the hospitals, and large businesses in Kyoto. He made sure that I know everything about his businesses. How they work, how to run them, etc. I would inherit everything of his one day.

But I didn't want to. I wanted to be a normal kid. Go to a public school instead of a private one and make friends instead of acquaintances with the sons of major businessmen.

I knew exactly what he expected of me. Perfection in its highest and undiluted form. That's why I was taking a run. I ran whenever I was frustrated. It was a sort of stress reliever for me.

Well … let's show a little of what happened when I first saw Rin.

I had been running down the alleyway two blocks from my management classes because my father had come to the management class to tell me that I had to seduce Luka Megurine, a daughter of one of the most popular industries in Karuizawa.

Well, I (surprisingly) _do_ have morals, so I told him, (respectfully), no way in hell.

He had yelled at me how bad a son I was, how I was disgracing the family, and wasting my life, and that I didn't deserve to have his last name.

But my way of dealing with my father (or any other jerks for that matter) was to look at a point above their head and count to fifty. After I did that, I would say something to shut them up. I didn't care honestly. I was used to it.

I had been running to get rid of the pent up frustration when I had heard a scream.

It was a scream that went straight into my bones and rattle them.

It made me shiver and want to scream myself.

I had then rounded the corner to see where the scream had originated. It was a girl with blonde hair. I couldn't see anything else about her though. It was too dark. I looked at the laughing men.

"What's so funny about hitting a girl when she's down?" I asked, my voice cutting. Then they had tried to tell me to get lost. I smiled. I could easily outwit these punks.

I reached inside my coat packet to pull out a snack I had grabbed before from home before going to that meeting. It was a long banana. I pointed at them, and I have to admit, even though it was only a banana, in the dark it looked like a pistol.

"I'd like to see you try." My voice sounded cutting, like a knife.

I didn't know this girl, but I hated the crime in the city. They then ran away. I threw the banana to the side and then I walked up to the girl.

And I froze as soon as I saw her face.

She was … _me?_

She had my golden blonde hair, except hers was covered in blood. She looked my height, around one hundred and seventy centimeters, around my age, fourteen, and her face had the same angular face as mine.

If I had a mirror, and I lined both of us beside each other, we would be the same person, same reflection, but one would be the girl version, and one would be the boy version.

I walked closer towards her, to check the extent of her injuries, when she put up her hands, palms toward me.

Her hands even had the same weird creases as mine. Rough, like she'd played too long outside, and had wrestled around with her siblings. Except hers looked soft.

I felt a stab of pity shoot through me.

But … I didn't feel pity. I was my own world. It was me, and them. I and you. Myself and others. I didn't feel for others.

But she … inexplicably made me feel … pity.

I shook my head. I was just freaked out because she looked exactly like me. I bent down to look at her, about to pick her up, when she opened her eyes to look at me.

I stumbled back away from her. My eyes. They were copied into her head. I had never seen or heard of anyone with my eyes, and yet she had them.

I shook my head to try (unsuccessfully) to clear it. She didn't appear to even see me, though her eyes looked straight into my soul.

Her eyes were foggy and glassy, and distant. She obviously wasn't here. Her hand dropped, as did her eyes, thankfully. I bent down and picked her up in my arms.

Now, I'm not weak, but I'm definitely not strong. This girl had to have been at least eighty something pounds lighter than me. I carried her, while walking to the police station. I kept thinking one of these few thoughts the entire way.

_Why does this girl look like me? _

_Why was she being kicked by those men? _

_Who is this girl? _

_This girl is really pretty. _

Well … ha ha … that last thought crossed my mind only a few times, but I'm NOT a pervert! I swear!

But those thoughts were echoing through my head until I got her to the police station. I walked through the front doors, with the policeman in front looking very bored, until he saw me and the limp girl in my arms.

He jumped straight up, and punched in the hospital number, told them to come ASAP, then hung up and ran to me.

"What happened to your sister?"

My … _sister_? Well … she could pass for it easily. But that wasn't what was important.

"She was beat around by four guys in an alleyway." I said, emotionlessly. It was my best trait to be emotionless. And I was good at it_. _

He looked at me curiously, but decided not to push the issue. He nodded, and took her from my arms. I wasn't even tired from her weight. She wasn't all that heavy in the first place.

He set her down in a cot in the corner of the room and then ran to get the first aid kit. I walked up to her and looked at her again.

I brushed the bloody hair from her forehead. She was cute. But the way she styled her hair, and the clothes she was wearing, she probably didn't know she was. She was cute in the pretty, cute and cuddly way. I looked away, an embarrassing blush creeping on my face.

_What the hell? I don't feel! And I don't plan to feel over a girl I don't know! Damn, what has gotten into me?_

I kept staring at the wall, repeating, _don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her,_ over and over in my headin my head. When the ambulance got there, they told me I needed to ride with them, because they had to ask me a few things.

I nodded, and said, "Hold on. I need to make a call."

I pulled out my cell phone and called my butler, Gakupo.

"Hell, Lenny. You're really late. Is there someone you're particular about now?" He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Bring my car around to the front of dad's fifth hospital in Kyoko, and get Kaito to drive." I said calmly, and emotionlessly, yet again. I could hear him gasp.

"You want your _Uncle Kaito _to drive? Are you insane?" I sighed.

I wanted Kaito to drive, because I already know that the girl didn't live close by, because I would have seen her at least once from all my runs.

Kaito was the most fun, and he could bring the most upbeat mood to even a murder scene. And I would probably need to give her a ride back.

But … I had a plan forming. I wanted to get to know this girl. And I also wanted to rattle my father a bit by showing him this mirror of mine. He was rarely ever home, just me Gakupo, and Kaito.

Now was the only time to rattle him with this. And, I wanted to get to know her.

I mean … ITS NOT WEIRD! I mean, I saved her life, and she looks exactly like me, so … it's not at all unreasonable. Right?

Well, that's what happened. I looked behind me to see Rin's face turning to the wind, feeling it brush across her skin.

"So, how exactly are you planning to get me to this mysterious place?" she asked me, amusement in her eyes. I smiled.

But I never smiled. Yet I was doing it so much today. She was just too cute.

I kept walking, and said, "You'll see." She giggled.

She had a very sweet giggle; it made me want to hug her.

I kept walking until I saw my Porsche 918 Spyder sitting in the executive parking space, and when I walked up to it, and looked behind me, I could see Rin's baffled face. I could barely keep a straight face, but a small laugh came out anyway.

She quit looking baffled, and looked at me. She didn't look mad or affronted, like I expected. She looked at me … speculating.

She shrugged her shoulders, and slipped inside the door I held open for her. I then went to the passenger's seat, and slipped in to find Kaito's smiling face.

"Lenny got a girlfriend! Lenny got a girlfriend!" He sang. My eye twitched and I smacked him on the back of his head.

I heard a small giggle from the backseat. I smiled again.

Kaito proceeded to stare at me, mouth open, gaping at my smile at Rin. I glared at him, and my eye twitched again.

He looked back at the road, glaring at it, mumbling, "Just because that girl back there has you whipped doesn't mean you have to hit your own family. Jeez, you should be made into some damn whipped cream." while holding the back of his head.

I looked back to see Rin trying to keep in a laugh.

"It's okay, you can laugh at him. I do it all the time."

She shook her head, and then said, between laughs, "I'm laughing at you."

I sat back calmly, looking at her appraisingly. Funny, was I?

"How am I funny?" She laughed harder.

"Well, for one, I know we look exactly alike, but you do act pretty much exactly me. And for another, for a Shota, you have quite a temper!" I glared at her.

Shota? I KNOW I LOOK LIKE ONE, BUT IM NOT!

"Maybe-"

I started to say, until she interrupted me, finishing my sentence.

"-I act like you?" she guessed. I looked at her, mouth open, and Kaito was staring at her mouth open as well. Except Kaito had a look of wonder on his face.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Kaito screamed, and lurched to the side to glomp me. "You two are so cute!"

"KAITO!" I screamed.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Rin and I both screamed at the same time, and proceeded to smack him in the head together at the same time again, once he was again in control of the car.

He pouted, with big fake tears running down his cheeks.

"MEANIES! Just what I needed. Another Len." Rin and I both smiled. I looked back at her. She looked at me with wonder, and curiosity, and I looked at her with amazement and curiousity. She spoke first after what felt like an eternity of staring at each other.

"So, I _was _right." She smiled a content smile, and leaned back in the seat. I nodded at her, and said, "We _do_ act like each other." She laughed loudly, and Kaito had a smug look on his face.

I leaned over to the dashboard in front of me, and on came Distance by Kana Nishino. And then Rin started singing the lyrics quietly.

"_Naze na no nani shite-moKidzukeba kimi no koto _

_KangaeteruI just don't know what to do_

_Kimi no kotoba hitotsu dake deMaiagattari ochitari shite_

_Watashi janai mitaibut you don't know how I feel_

_Itsu ni nattara_

_Kidzuite kureru no – "_

She stopped when she saw Kaito and me staring. Well, I don't know about Kaito, but I couldn't look away from her.

She was a beautiful singer. It was if she had made the song herself. But by the way she blushed, and looked down; she didn't know she was any good as a singer.

I shook my head (unsuccessfully) trying to clear it, and faced the windshield.

I flicked Kaito on the knee to get him to focus. We arrived at my father's house about five minutes later.

I say my father's house, because I only used four or five of the rooms in the entirety of the twenty rooms.

(basement, Kaito's room, Gakupo's room, my room, my father's room, three guest rooms, the living room, dining room, the den, attic, kitchen, six bathroom's, music room, media room, and my father's study.)

I got out of the car, and opened up the door for Rin. It was obvious by the look on her face, and the blush on her cheeks, that she felt out of place. I smiled at her, and nudged her with my shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's more intimidating on the inside." She cracked a small smile, and I felt relieved. "Why did you bring me here again?" I looked at her oddly.

Couldn't I bring this girl that I had just saved, and knew for about 3 hours, and who looked exactly, home to meet my father? Well, damn, that answer was obvious. I whispered to her.

"I want to freak my father out. And I also want to get to know you." I shrugged as if it were no big deal.

She seemed to have gained back her normal cool composure. She shrugged and nodded. I walked up with her and Kaito, to the door. I opened it up, and there stood my father looking stonily at me.

"Len, where have you-"he glanced at Rin, then took a double take, shock and recognition coming across his face.

Wait! He … knew Rin?

"Len, where did you find her?" He ground out of his teeth, looking livid.

"She shouldn't be here!" He screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Author's Note: Len father IS SO MEAN! I can't believe he was married to- Whoops, slip of the tongue. Sorry but this might get a little sloppy, because my mother's making me write it in an HOUR, AND its detrimental to the story, so yeah, I might just edit it later, but I'm keeping my promise of two chapters. In this chapter you can see why Rin's life REALLY sucks. Please review and tell me what you think of Rin's life! Thanks you fur reading! =3 Enjoy! - And Mizune, YOU ARE AWESOME. YOU F.A.V.O.R.I.T.E.D! Here is your Len in the bath (from Levan Polka as well) plushie **____**I MIGHT BE GIVING OUT KAITO PLUSHIES BEING SMACKED AROUND TO THOSE WHO REVIEW:D**_

Len's POV

I stared at my father. My father was a calm collective man, never showing his emotions.

Why now?

I glanced over at Rin, who looked shocked and intimidated. I couldn't blame her. It took me until I was nine to not be intimidated by him.

I looked back at him, and he was glaring balefully at me and Kaito, not even bothering to look at Rin again. I looked at Kaito, but he looked just as confused as me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him quietly. He looked back at me, and slowly, went unemotional again.

"Come inside. I will explain." We walked inside slowly, being herded by him; I guess we were following our curiousity. I shivered.

I had never seen my father lose control like that. Not even when mother came back to try to convince me to live with her when I was seven.

This was even above that. I looked over to Rin again, and she looked extremely curious and now only a little intimidated.

My father pointed at a large couch for the three of us to sit in. I sat in it slowly, and I saw Rin still standing, feeling out of place. I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her down with me.

I was right about her hands. Rough, but soft.

She sat beside me, and I moved to let go of her hand but she held it harder, a warning in her eyes. I could see in her eyes that if I let go of her hand, she would be twice as scared of my father. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

When my father saw the exchange, he flinched.

What the hell was my father's problem?

My father was a man of one hundred and seventy seven centimeters, one hundred and ninety pounds, and forty three years old. He had a stern face that was adorned by a blonde buzz cut.

He had my eyes, except his eye color was a little more diluted and gray. He had full lips, and ivory skin, with a long nose. He looked intimidating in a black and gray suit. He looked down at me unemotional, but that part I was used to.

I mean, this man was my father, and had never even told me that he loved me. He then looked to Rin.

"Has you're mother ever told you how you were born?" She shook her head no.

"Do you have any baby pictures below the age of three?" She again shook her head no.

"Do you know that you are adopted?" This time, Rin wasn't quietly shaking her head, she stood straight up, getting right into my father's face, she was shorter, but he was looking down, so it was still in his face, and she accidently dragged me with her.

"You're a liar! She would have told me if I was adoptive? How would you know anyway! What business is it to you?" She sat down again, accidently dragging me with her again.

She looked over at me and said, "Oops. Sorry Len." I shrugged.

She didn't even look sorry, but I could care less. I just wanted to know what was happening. He looked down at her.

"I am your father Rin."

. . . . . . . . "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY –AHAHAHAHAHAHAH - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – HAHAHAHAHA- YOU, HER – AHAHAHAHAH."

Kaito and I were laughing our asses off. This was too funny. That would make her … my sister! Ah ha ha!

While Kaito and I were laughing hysterically, my father walked to a cabinet in the corner of the room. He then reached into his pocket to pull out a key and unlocked the top drawer.

He unlocked it and pulled out a manila envelope. He then relocked the drawer and walked to Rin and silently handed her the envelope.

She hadn't laughed; she had just crossed her arms across her chest. Kaito and I were still being hysterical, when Rin reached into the envelope and pulled out a slip of, what looked like, heavy paper. It had to have been something important.

She took a glance at it, and then it fell out of her hand, her face frozen in shock.

Kaito and I were toning down the laughing, but it still hadn't stopped when Rin let go of my hand and shot straight to her feet and screeched, "WHAT THE FUCK?! NO!"

She stumbled a few feet away from my father and looked into his eyes, screaming, "You don't even begin to know what you did! By that choice, you put me in a personal hell! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

She stumbled back a few more steps and then twirled around and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

I looked down to the floor, to see the piece of paper that had made Rin lose control. It was a birth certificate. In the bottom right corner was my father's signature.

I looked up at my father. He had his eyes cast on a sole picture of my mother. I scoffed in disgust, and ran out of the room after Rin.

I caught up to her rocking back and forth behind the bushes, silently sobbing. I knelt down beside her and tipped her face up so I could see it. Her eyes were red, and puffy, and her cheeks were also as red as her eyes, and tears overfilled her face, spilling into her open, trembling lips.

I pulled her into my arms, and let her cry on my shoulder. She was shaking, hard.

It didn't feel weird having her in my arms … it felt … nice. Natural. Like sleeping. I wiped the tears from her cheeks, and held her. I don't know how long we were there, I just held her until she quit shaking.

When she was finally calm, I asked her, "What did you mean by personal hell?" She sighed, and pulled away. It was summer so it wasn't unbearably cold, but I sat against the bushes and she leaned against my shoulder. I even felt comforted by the action.

_**WAIT!**_

_**I DON'T FEEL! WHY AM I CARING?**_

Could it be because she's my sister, and I somehow felt it? No, that's not it. It might be because she just has a childish personality. Warm, kind, energetic, loud, and you want to protect them.

I heard her ask, "You won't tell anyone?" I smiled at her.

"I pinky swear." She smiled at me and held out her hand. I laughed and locked pinkies with her.

Then she became quiet and serious.

"I don't know how long this will take. I have to start from the beginning if you actually want to understand." She said solemnly.

I told her, "If you tell me what's wrong, then I'll help you with whatever comes next, no matter, sound fair?" She gave a smile and nodded. "

That sound like a bribe actually, but okay." She took a deep breath.

"I was born here in Kyoto, with my mom, dad, brother and sister. We lived in a three bedroom house with me and my sister sharing a room. When I went to my gymnastics practice one day, I came back, and my father had burned down our house. He-"

I interrupted. "What are –"She shook her head and laughed. "I can't talk if you interrupt. If you do it again, I'm not talking." she joked, zipping her lips.

I stared at her in wonder. How was she so cool with that? I nodded my head silently, zipping my lips and pretending to throw away the key. She laughed again, and continued.

"Now, he didn't mean to, but I had never seen him sober once in my life. He's half Italian, half Japanese. Now after that, I moved in with my grandmother. During our stay, over the course of around a year, my grandfather had gotten high off of pills and pulled out a gun and pointed it to my brother's head. We called the police before anything happened, but it still was scary."

She took a deep breath. I looked at her in amazement. How could she be so cool about that? And I could tell that she had worse yet to tell me.

"After that we moved into a small two bedroom trailer. I was sent to my father's house for our monthly visit with my sister. We were playing in the guest bedroom at his house when he got a phone call. It was my mother. She had gotten into a car wreck. It was when I was eight. She had suffered a broken leg, and nerves severed in her arm. My mom's friend had gotten drunk and had ran a stoplight and crashed into another car. She tried fleeing from the scene, but ended up flipping into a ditch."

My God. Poor Rin. What had she gone through?

"Rin-"She looked at me teasingly.

"What did I say?" I zipped my lips again. She laughed.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, was that my father wasn't very supportive of the situation. He wouldn't take us to see her for two weeks, and he told us that she was dead, that she never loved us, and that we would be living with him from then on. But we went to see her. When I did, I looked at her, her leg swollen, blood everywhere, her garbling her words because she was so drugged. I walked out of the room, and into the bathroom, and tore it up. I broke all the mirrors; I threw the toilet paper everywhere, and clogged the toilets." She laughed.

How could she be laughing? She was … strong. Though she looked so weak, and she looked like she needed to be protected, she was so … tough. Emotionally.

"Well, we went home, and my mother's boyfriend moved in with us so things wouldn't be all on me and my sister. My brother had moved out to be with his girlfriend in America. Every night he would place a huge plate of food on front of me and cuss at me and yell and get in my face before he gave up, and I threw it all away, untouched. Well, then my grandfather, the same one from before, called child services to tell them that my mother's boyfriend was sexually harassing me and my sister, he wasn't, but we still had to go through the motions of them pointing to those stupid photographs."

She shivered from disgust. I couldn't blame her. But I sat silently, listening to her, letting her unload her problems.

"Well, there was a restraining order put on him for safety, and he was gone. My sister and I took care of my mother after that. When she reached middle school she got violent. She would scream and yell at my mom saying the most hurtful things. If I tried to disagree with her or stand up for mom, she would turn on me. Call me a no good little annoying bitch who didn't belong in the family. Things along those lines."

She paused and took a breath. It gave me a second to think. I could now understand why she had screamed at father how it was his fault. She never had anyone to blame, yet here was my father, obviously at fault.

"Well, she did hit me a few times, but it wasn't that often. And after that I visited my father, and she had jumped on top of his pregnant girlfriend's stomach, killing the baby, and blood was all over her pants."

"And then there was one of my best friends, Kagura. We had become friends because we were in similar situations. She smoked, had sex with her cousins, and the like. She offered me alcohol, sex, drugs, whatever. She even had a threesome with her cousins in front of me."

We both shivered. That was disgusting.

"Then my sister moved out, and I was left to take care of my mom. That's it. I'm tired of this. So what're you thinking?"

What was I thinking?

That I hated my father and mother for putting her through this.

If they hadn't giver her up, she wouldn't have gone all through that.

That she was so much stronger than I would have ever given her credit for.

That she was tough to laugh all of that off.

That she was my sister, and that I was tingling on the inside to know that.

That I was … "I'm so sorry Rin." She laughed and smacked my arm.

"Idiot. Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I laughed too. She was just too cute.

"So, what now?" She asked me, resting her head on my arm.

I told her, "How about we go visit your mother?"

She looked up at me, eyes wide, scared, like a deer, and then her eyes slowly became emotionless.

That then melted slowly into anger, resentment, and fury. I shivered at her next words. They were laced with fury, hatred, resentment, and venom.

"Yes, let's have a talk with my dear '_mother_.'"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry, I'm uploading this so late at night! I had to go to the doctors earlier, and then clean my house a little. But I got a bit of writer's block. And I take suggestions on more stories to write, so if you like supernatural, fantasy, hurt/comfort, comedy, or lemon, I'll write you a story! **____** And I tried an orange today in the spirit of writing for Rin and Len, AND I LOVE THE TASTE! But I decided I'll squeeze the juice into my mouth (PERVERTED!) because when I bite into an orange, the consistency is weird. But anyway, as such, this is Rin's POV, so I hope you read the last chapter. The first two chapter were serious, the third was funny, the fourth serious, and so I'll make this one a mix. The next after this will definitely be funnier. And what do you think of Rin's life? Also, I chose their birthday because of the August 11**__**th**__** earthquake. Small enough to make a little fun. **____** Review! **_

_**And another person followed! MultiSunMoon123! You get a plushie of Kaito getting smacked around by Meiko! **_

_**And Mizune, you get your third plushie! It's Kaito getting smacked by Rin and Len, and him having fake tears, and he's WAILING! MUAH HAHA~ Just shows you're awesome ;P.**_

_**And 44Anifreak44 gets a plushie of Len getting glomped by Kaito! **___

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

Rin's POV

I walked with Len back up to his house. I felt (not that I would ever admit it to him) comforted. Usually, I comforted myself. It felt weird being comforted by another person, and even though it was different, it was … nice.

(Yet again, I would never admit it.)

Len was warm and solid, like a mattress, or a teddy bear. Well … he did look a bit girly like a teddy bear. I knew I felt a strange sense of trust in him, but I could never figure out why.

He was ... my brother. The action of even thinking I had a brother besides my current brother was strange.

And besides, if Len and I were siblings, then … "Len, when is your birthday?"

He looked over at me, lost in his own thoughts apparently.

"Huh? Oh, August 11th. Why?" I froze in my tracks.

Len was yanked back by the fact that I had grabbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's my birthday too." I stage whispered, surprise coloring my voice.

"Wow. We know nothing, huh?" We both nodded silently. We kept walking back up to his house silently. He walked inside, and I paused on the step. He turned around, speculating, obviously guessing what was wrong.

"Well … how about this? Since you're my sister, you have complete access to my house. Kay?" I stood there, shocked.

He reached into a house plant off to the side of the outside of his house and dug around the dirt inside. I looked at him oddly.

"Len, what the hell are you-"

He cut me off, apparently finding what he was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is!" He tossed me something silver and cold. A key. He was giving me a key to his house?

"And Rin, tsk tsk. I would have thought with your innocent face, you would be pure. Oh, how could you-"

My eye was twitching while he was continuing his rant. I looked down, my hands fisting, closing my eyes, and my eye twitching again. He put his hands in the air, and had fake tears streaming down his face. I walked up to him slowly.

"Len?" I asked calmly. He noticed nothing amiss.

"Yes, Rin?" he asked innocently, looking at me. I smacked him on the back of the head, and he fell over with his rear in the air, and hands over his head.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," he repeated. I noticed a figure in the doorway. I looked up to see Kaito.

Kaito was a little taller than I was, with deep royal blue hair, and the same color eyes. His skin was fairer than mine, a pretty snowy white, and he looked around nineteen or twenty years old. He looked at me, and then looked at Len, rear in the air, holding his head, and repeating apologies.

He burst out into loud laughter, and gasped out in between breaths, "She … got … so … whipped … Lenny … you're so WHIPPED!" he burst out, and then resumed his antics.

I laughed with him, and he flung his arm around my shoulders, and we laughed together. I didn't laugh much, and yet I was doing it so much today. Because of Len. He was just too cute.

Len's eyes sparked a bit when he saw Kaito's gesture.

"Kaito, I need you to drive Rin and I to her house." Kaito nodded and toned down the laughing to an occasional giggle and walked towards Len's car.

That reminded me ... "How do you own a car when you're only fourteen? You don't have an instruction permit yet." I said bluntly. He blushed a bit.

"My father had been letting Kaito drive me in this one, until I get my permit." I shrugged okay.

He walked beside me until we got in the car, and when he tried to get in the front, Kaito said, "Len? I think Rin needs to be in the front, since she needs to give me instructions."

Len glared at Kaito, and then pouted at me. I laughed while we switched places, and I stuck my tongue out at him, causing his eyes to go a little wide.

I got into the front seat, and when I looked around me, I could see Len still standing there, looking a little shocked, with a blush on his cheeks. Why was he blushing?

Ah, well he might just be coming down with a cold. "Len, you alright?" I asked. He nodded and got into the back of the car. I shrugged it off.

"So, Rin, where do you live?" I looked down and blushed. I only kind of knew either one of them. But, I had to talk to that bit- that woman who calls herself my mother. I had to.

"9173 Makura Road. Third house on the left." I explained quietly, the blush still coloring my cheeks. They looked at me curiously, but decided to drop it.

When he finally got there sixteen minutes later, both of their mouths dropped. They apparently couldn't believe the shack that I lived in. I glared at both of them then I walked out of the car and to the front door.

Me and my mo- that women had always been paranoid, so we kept the key in the mouth of a stone cherub outside. I got the key out and walked inside when Len and Kaito came up behind me.

Then all of it came back to me in a rush. All my childhood memories of me, that women, my so called siblings … all of it. Lies.

"Liars." I ground out when I stepped through the door. Len and Kaito paused at the door, and I could tell that they had no idea how to proceed.

_Click_. I turned my head to the side to see the barrel of a gun not three feet from my face.

I froze. Then I heard a sigh. It was Toshi. The cowboy maniac.

"Where the hell have you been Rin? You are such a horrible daughter to have done that to your poor mother. Why can't you ever grow up?" I could tell he was starting to go on a rant when I felt two hands on my shoulders.

I looked to my left shocked, to find Kaito, then looked to my right to see Len. Both of them wore annoyed and pissed off faces.

"Who the hell do you think you are to bully her like that?" asked Kaito. I looked over at him, shocked that he would stand up for me.

"Yeah, what rights do you have? You're not her father. You're just making an ass of yourself." Len said indifferently, yet that was a warning hidden in his voice.

Toshio got a livid expression, and raised a fist to Len, and Kaito was suddenly in front of Len, blocking him. He caught his fist, and jerked him around, and threw Toshio to the ground.

"Anything else you want to try?" Kaito spit out. Toshio shook his head no.

"Good. Now, let's meet your mother shall we?" He asked me, back to his happy self. I looked at him, shocked. I know I hadn't known Kaito long, but he had looked really frightening just a moment before.

But that woman was_ not _my mother.

"She isn't my mom Kaito." I whispered lividly. He shook his head.

"She raised you. You have to give her the fact that despite the fact that she didn't birth you, she made you her daughter." I looked down.

Len was nodding, agreeing with Kaito.

I spun around, pissed, and then walked to my mother's room. I peeked into the room, the air conditioning blowing in my face. I saw her resting fitfully, with her breathing machine on.

I walked back into the living room, and whispered into Len's ear, "Tell Kaito the _current _situation, not everything, just what he'll see, okay?" He nodded, solemn now.

He walked to Kaito and started whispering. I walked back into my mother's room, and walked beside her bed. I gently nudged her shoulder until I saw her eyes flutter open. She looked at me, shock quickly replacing her expression.

She pulled me into a crushing hug. I have to admit, for a cripple, she had a lot of strength. She let me go, and ripped off her breathing mask.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered. I shook my head no.

She looked into my eyes, and asked, "What happened?"

I shook my head no, unable to speak. When I spoke, it wasn't going to be on something stupid such as that. I couldn't speak because I knew if I unlocked my lips, I would only be able to scream at her. She looked at me carefully, and worriedly.

And that only made it worse, her look made the dam of my words explode.

"Don't look at me like that! How could you! You liar! How could you never tell me?!" She looked at me, shocked.

I had tears streaming down my face, but I didn't bother, do they fell to the carpet silently.

"Tell you what?" She asked softly, and carefully. But I could see the acknowledgment in her eyes.

I glared at her as balefully as I had ever glared at her.

I loved her. I could never deny that. And I wouldn't dare do it either. But I was so mad, that I didn't give a care. I could honestly have cared less.

My teeth had clenched together without my knowledge, and when I tried to unlock them, they wouldn't come open, so I spoke through them.

"Why didn't you tell me that you adopted me?" She looked at me sadly. She had guessed what I was mad about. And yet, she was obviously thought about denying it.

"Because I love you." She whispered. _She didn't say that. I know she didn't just say that. _

"You _love _me? What do you think the definition of _love _is? Lying to said _loved_ person their _entire _lives, making them think that they're something they're not? Love doesn't lie that badly! Love isn't that selfish! You weren't even going to tell me! I can see it in your eyes! Love doesn't keep secrets! And I don't even know you now! How could I? How dare you bring up _love_ right now?!"

She shrunk back with each inflicted word.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're sorry, _you're sorry_?! You damn well should be!" I know that I was over reacting, but I couldn't help it, my whole face was puffy, and my voice was scratchy from my screaming. I knew she loved me; I just couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"How did you find out?" She asked quietly. She looked so … defeated.

It was wrong, but that gave me a little sense of justice. I clenched and unclenched my hands.

I walked slowly out of the door, and she made no move to stop me. I looked outside her door to find Kaito and Len with somber expressions. I gestured for them to come in the room. They walked in slowly, and once they were in, I slammed the door behind them.

All three of them flinched. I walked to the other side of her small room and plopped into the wheelchair, and put my head in my hands.

I was getting a headache that I would regret giving myself later.

Kaito was staring at me, my 'mother' was staring at Len, and he was staring back.

"I never knew." She whispered, still staring at Len.

"Yeah? Well neither did I, but maybe if you had thought of it a little better, you might have given me a warning." I said with biting sarcasm coloring my voice.

Kaito and Len glanced disapprovingly at me.

"Rin, you're being unfair." Len scolded. I glanced at him with an indifferent expression. I shrugged.

"She's always unfair with me, so this is just a role reversal, and she isn't always this tame." I spit.

"She just doesn't have any ground on me, because she knows she was wrong." I shrugged again.

He rolled his eyes, and I stuck my tongue out at him again, and he blushed a little again. Hmm … I'd have to ask him if he had a cold later.

I turned to my mom, who looked shocked from my exchange with Len. I could blame her. I was never playful with anyone except family and friends, and seeing me being playful with someone she didn't know must be shocking to her.

_But I'm still shocked! She has no right to be shocked! She kept my whole life from me! _

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

And I stood up, and left them in the room.

I heard Len whisper to Kaito, "Coming … us … her … mom … happening."

Then I felt him follow me. I walked outside, and I felt him close behind me. I pushed myself up onto the railing, and I felt him do the same.

"So … what are you planning?" he asked me suddenly. I looked at him. He looked mischievous again.

"Why? Do you have a plan?" I asked him carefully. He nodded, and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, come stay with me for a few weeks, and if you decide you want to stay with your blood family, you do, and if you decide you want to stay here, then you do." He shrugged as if it were an inconsequential thing. I stared at him, frozen in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Author's Note: I'm doing this straight after updating the last chapter, so no plushies. **____** BUT EVERYONE GETS CAKE! **____** Better. Okay, this will, be short, since its 11:23 pm, and I need sleep, so it will be below 2,000 words. **____** again. But, you'll wait until tomorrow for the next one! Alright, this will be just a chapter filler. :'( But here you go anyway since I promised two chapters!**_

Rin's POV

I stared at Len, my face frozen in shock, mouth agape. He was so … cool about it.

I could understand why the thought was in his head, but … who would take care of my mom? I know I was acting like a brat, but I couldn't leave her alone with Toshi.

"Who would take care of her?" I gestured towards the inside of my house.

"I thought of that. I'll hire one of the live in nurses from one of my dad's hospital, and she'll take care of your mom." I nodded.

That was okay. I wasn't going to question Len on it, even though it was too much, I still wasn't going to argue. I looked back at the house, then back at Len.

"For how long?" I asked, my voice emotionless, though I was raging on the inside.

"Two months or so. Something along those lines." I nodded again.

That was also fine. He really_ had _thought of everything. Two months would be long enough to make a smart decision, yet not too long. He smiled.

"Why?" I asked softly. I didn't mean to ask it softly though, I had meant to ask it as uncaring as my last question. The question seemed to throw him.

"Because … well honestly, I want to get to know you Rin. And I can't just walk away and leave you with that man and your mother alone in that house. I think you can understand why." I nodded. I could. I didn't really want to think about it, but I could.

"Alright." I whispered. I would try, but only for the two months. He smiled again, gaining back his old composure. He jumped down and held his hand out to me.

"Well, I told Kaito to tell your mom, so tell her that you love her, and go pack." He said kindly. But I didn't believe the kindness entirely because of the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I grabbed his hand, and he helped me jump down.

I walked back into the house with Len behind me. He walked into my room, while I walked into my mom's room. I supposed I should be worried that a guy was going into my room to pack my things, but I for some reason, wasn't very worried.

I walked in the room to see Kaito sitting down in the wheelchair, looking at the floor

. He seemed to be relieved when I walked in. I then looked to see silent tears on her cheeks, and she was glaring at the wall. I sat down on the end of her bed.

"I suppose you hate me?" She whispered. I looked at her. I was shocked to hear that she thought that. I could see how she could, but still.

"Of course not. I just need a break. You'll be taken care of. I would never leave if you weren't, but I just …" I paused. What could I say to ease her?

"I just can't stay here right now, but I will call you sometime, okay?" She didn't look very relieved, but she nodded. Kaito and I both got up, and walked into my room, past a sulking Toshio

. Well, he was the thing I would miss least of all.

I walked in to see Len pawing through my underwear drawer, throwing things into a gymnastics bag. He had pink in his cheeks, but he just kept tossing things.

I blushed furiously before running to him and pulling him away from the drawers.

"I'll pack my own things, just throw electronics in there. Alright?" He nodded, and went to work.

Kaito started looking through my regular things, I had put half of each drawer in the bag, and started on my closet when he suddenly hugged me from the side, screaming, "AWWW!" he showed me a picture of me and my cousins in a photo booth, and I yanked it away from him, smacked him, and shoved it into my bag, and zipped it up.

I walked out with the two of them in front of me. I paused at the door, knowing I wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Author's Note: AH! Mizune you keep reviewing! **__** You get a special plushie! You get a plushie of Len and Rin hugging from the bushes scene two chapters ago, and it is covered in … glitter! :3 And Len's dream is a mix of Alice of Human Sacrifice, Servant of Evil, and Fear Garden. But anyway, I want to know what people think of Rin's life! I want to know so badly if it is good! And I had JUST heard about Amanda Todd, so I'm sad! It might show in the chapter. (I'm a little late if you can't tell and Self-esteem issues) **__**-_- **_

_**Me: Shut up Kisa, you know I don't have self-esteem issues.**_

_**Kisa: (yes you do, you just won't admit it due to your big pride)**_

_**Me: Whatever, you're just mad because I trimmed my hair.**_

_**Kisa: (of course I am! Now it's to the bottom of your shoulders! It looks darker blonde now!)**_

_**Me: Whatever, I'm getting bangs soon anyway, so it will look cute. **_

_**Kisa: (really?! Yay!)**_

_**Me: better now? Will you be quiet about my personal problems? Before they find out …whisper…whisper… because I was planning to say that at the end of the story.**_

_**Kisa: *shocked face* WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT!? But I'll be quiet now. *Pouts***_

_**Me: *smiles evilly***_

_**Umm … did I just have an argument with myself? … O.o**_

Len's POV:

Why I did what I did, I don't know. I just felt like I had to get her away from her life. I needed to get to know her too. I walked away from Rin, to the only other room in this small shack to her room. I looked around.

The walls were a pale yellow, and on her bed was a fuzzy pink throw and a black comforter with different colored flowers on them. She had a Wii, a radio, and a full shelf of books. Other than that, you can only see her closet.

There were Christmas lights strung up around the ceiling of her room, but that was it. No pictures, no posters, no decorations.

The entire room smelled like oranges and cotton candy, a very feminine smell. I walked up to the chest of drawers in front of her window.

I opened the top left drawer, only to find … underwear. There was a mix of things. Headphone's, underwear, bras, pads, etc. I blushed furiously. My face literally felt as if it were on fire. I shook it (yet again, unsuccessfully) to clear it.

I ran my hand through my hair, thinking,

_She's my sister. I don't think I should be embarrassed. _

But in the same thought,

_She's not really my sister. Siblings grow up together. We might share the same blood, but were not really siblings._

I ran my hands through my hair again, and looked for a suitcase of some kind. I saw three useable bags. One was a large dance bag, and it held a picture of her when she was four or five.

Another gymnastics bag that had a more up to date picture, of probably the last year or so. I grabbed it, and sat it on the bed, and zipped it open, and I opened up the cursed drawers and threw things into the bag while looking at the wall, my face still burning.

I heard the door open, and I knew I should probably look, but that would require looking at … _them._ I felt my shoulder being jerked back away from the drawers, and I saw Rin's blushing face.

"I can do this. You get the electronics, alright?" I nodded, and went to pack her radio and Wii, and her Wii games, I then found an IPod in her top drawer.

I was shocked, and yes, it was because she had an IPod, and yet lived like she did. I threw it in the bag as well. I then looked in her closet, and found and found a yellow sundress.

I saw Kato looking through her things as well.

"AWWWW!" he yelled. I looked over to see him hugging Rin from the side, waving a photo both picture around like a madman. I really didn't like Kaito touching her.

He was older, and he was perverted.

Was I being a _'protective brother' _or was I … Nah, I was being protective.

I took the picture from Kaito's hands, and looked at it. It was black and white, with three people younger than her. Two were girls, and one was a boy. The first was sweet, the next two were funny and the last was kind of cool.

They were obviously family, because of the way she acted around them, probably cousins.

They all had brown hair and hazel blue eyes. She was very cute with them too.

The heading said, "I freakin love you, with X's and O's at the bottom. I now understood Kaito's reaction.

She was way too cute for her own good. Rin grabbed it and shoved it, along with clothes from her closet, and books, and then zipped the bag up and sighed.

Kaito leaded the way, with me by his side. Rin followed behind us, and we walked out the door with her in tow. We reached the car, and I opened up the backseat door for her. I stuck out my tongue at her like she had done to me.

She laughed at me, slipping into the backseat.

Well, it's a good thing she wasn't depressed.

I got into the front seat, and we all talked about inconsequential things along the fifteen minute trip. When we got out of my car, Kaito told us he was going to go park, and Rin and I walked up to the door.

I had her bag slung across my shoulder, and like I've admitted before, I wasn't completely strong. It hurt my shoulder a little, but I wasn't going back on my decision now, to only make me look like a wimp. I felt a little bad for her. All of this change in a few hours. I only got a cool long lost, maybe a little distant, twin. She got a long lost twin, and a pile of lies to sort through. But, I think I knew a way to fix it.

"Hey, I think I'm going to enroll us into public school together." I announced suddenly. She looked over at me, shocked from her own thoughts.

"Why?" she asked. Couldn't I do anything just to make things fun? I decided I would try to explain it fully.

"I don't really need a reason. I just do stuff because it will be fun, or interesting. You don't always need a reason to do something." She looked at me, processing. She finally pursed her lips.

"You're right. Let's go to school." She said with a wicked smile. I smiled right back. I grabbed her bag again and carried up a flight of stairs to the first guest room on that floor. I walked in and sat the bag on the floor.

The room was equipped with an armoire _**(Google it) **_and an adjoining bathroom, mini fridge, stereo, television, queen sized bed, and desk. She stumbled a bit, but I ignored that. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, and she handed me something.

It was a note from my, um … _our_ father? Yeah. Our father I guess. I read it out loud, since she hadn't unfolded it.

"_Dear Len,_

_I have decided to take a business trip in Australia for eight months. Kaito will oversee you, and I assume Rin as well. I know your track of mind, and I have already made arrangements for you and her to be enrolled in __Tokyo Hibiya High School. I've decided that to avoid suspicion and questions that your last names are both Kagamine officially. They have also been legally changed, so those are not disguises. This will save me many problems. Your story is that you were both born in Australia, for explaining your blonde hair and blue eyes and skin, and your mother is passed away, and your father is gone away to business trips most of the times, and that your uncle watches over you. That will not be too far from the truth. Do not tell anyone that you have only fjust ound out about each other. Be as comfortable in that school as I will most likely see either one of you only two or three times from before you graduate. _

_With regards,_

_ Your father."_

I shook my head, annoyed.

"Running away as always, huh?" Rin looked a little shell shocked from this revelation, but she just shrugged at me. I put the note in my pocket, and then I stood up. She _was _a girl. She would probably want some privacy.

"Alright. You can unpack, and then tomorrow is Sunday. We'll go shopping for some school clothes." I grinned wickedly, knowing that I had four unlimited credit cards scattered throughout my room. She shrugged again, though she looked a little uncomfortable at the gesture. I suppose I could understand why. For her to be so poor, and then be offered all this, it had to have been overwhelming.

"Goodnight dear sister, Rin." She smiled, and flipped something. I laughed loudly.

"My innocent Rin! What has happened to make you so rude to your own long lost twin?!" I waved at her and walked out of the room while she continued to laugh. When I had almost reached my room, I wondered something … why was I being so nice and understanding to her? I know she was my long lost twin and all, but still.

Like I had previously said, I was my own world. No one else but me. And yet my defenses were cracking around her. And she was coming in with no resistance. She was slowly coming into my world. And I didn't know how I felt about it yet.

I shook my head, (still unsuccessfully) trying to clear it. I walked inside my room, and threw myself onto my silver silk sheets. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow. I fell asleep to the sound of Rin and my voice sounding together …

_I was walking through a forest. I couldn't see anything except yellow trees and large blooming flowers. I looked behind me. Rotting bodies. They were littered across the ground as if a cemetery had been dug up. The reek of blood was everywhere and it burned my eyes. I looked away to my right to see a blood red path. A path that was littered with even more bodies than the sight before me. I walked over body upon body. My body shaking and my teeth chattering. I kept walking until a saw a figure in front of me. It was a girl, a small girl with green hair, and blue eyes, joined with a boy with Royal blue hair and royal blue eyes. He looked really familiar … "Shush my beloved, we will wait for the queen." She nodded sadly. I then saw another figure walk in from the darkness of the shadows. "We have witnessed it like you asked my lady. It is the Meiko duchess that is terrorizing the country." The girl with green hair said softly. I could then see her face. She was a tall teenager with a small frame, blonde hair and blue cold eyes. Her eyes held in them … madness. Calm, directed madness. I automatically took a step away from her. She walked up and stood in front of the two of them, while they kneeled. She got a maniacal smile on her face. She then pulled out a long knife. She slit each one of their throats, their shocked faces being frozen forever in their death. She then kneeled in front of them and then sawed off their cold unmoving hands. She then planted them into the ground. She rose, and said sternly, "Come along servant." I felt my feet move unwillingly to follow her._

I woke up in a cold sweat, my hands shaking. I ran my hands through my hair, nervous of the dream. I couldn't remember much of it now. All thoughts of the dream were chased from my head as I smelled cooking food. But it also made me wonder why there was food cooking in the house. My father, nor Kaito ever cooked, and Gakupo was too stony and focused on other things to really care, so that left …

I walked down the stairs hurriedly, running towards the smell of food. I finally reached the kitchen, and I looked in and the smell became mouthwatering. Miso soup, eggs, bacon, rice balls, all of it together in an intoxicating scent.

She was standing in front of the gas stove, scrambling some eggs. Kaito was sitting at the table, scarfing down food as fast as it would fit in his big mouth.

I sat down beside him, and said, "Good morning Rin, Kaito."

Kaito smiled and took a break from his feast to tease, "Awwww. You've never said good morning to me before Len Len."

My eye immediately twitched when he called me that. It was an annoying nickname he'd given me as a kid. I smacked the back of his head, causing him to choke a little on his eggs.

"Mei-Rin! Len is hitting me!" he wailed. _**(Mei = niece & Oji = uncle)**_ I looked at him oddly.

Well … she was his niece. Though it's hard to believe Kaito and my … our father and Kaito were brothers due to their opposing personalities. Rin laughed and finished making breakfast. I made myself a plate while she made hers. We sat down and ate in silence. Kaito looked like he was in heaven, which I found amusing as he had never really tasted but take out before.

"So … how did you sleep Rin?" I asked casually. She shook her head a little.

"I went to sleep and woke up fine, but I had a weird dream." She explained, a bit of confusion coloring her voice. Her too? I shrugged, and then I looked to Kaito.

"I need you to drive us to the higher class clothing district. He looked at me curiously.

"Father has signed Rin and me to go to Kana High School. His eyes went wide as he understood. He clapped his hands together and squealed like a girl.

"Yay! You and I get to dress up Mei-Rin like a doll! I'll go get the car!"

He skipped off to the car singing a tune about dolls. I growled.

He would not be dressing her!

I ran after him, leaving Rin laughing hysterically in her chair.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Author's Note: Since I updated only a few seconds ago YOU ALL GET TASTELESS INVISIBLE CAKE! And I know the chapters are getting more comedy lately, but they are going to get more serious in a few. I just need some happiness in these chapters to balance out the sad ones. But I saw that someone from Malaysia and Brazil saw this … O.O Also, I had to do something disgusting and degrading and horrible, so I punched the outside of my house, the wall above my toilet, and my bedroom wall, and my left knuckled are now swollen, so this chapter will come in late due to my sluggish typing DX But I find it odd you have time to read fanfiction but can't REVIEW! Except Mizune and MutiMoonSun123, and anyone who MIRACULOUSLY reviewed (BUT IM kinda depressed after hearing about Amanda Todd **____** ANYWAY! **_

_**MissBubbly favorited! (Harlem shake solo dance) so MissBubbly, you get a plushie of Miku Hatsune getting hit over the head with a leek by Rin.**_

_**MultoSunMoon123: YOU REVIEWD! THANKS YOUZ! You get a plushie of Len comforting Rin from this scene! And I am a girl, actually the same age as Rin and Len. And I love long reviews! It makes me think that they liked the story, and you did! And I can totally understand the sister thing. Between you and me, a little bit of the story are parts of my life cuz the story always comes out so much better. And I'm your first? I feel so special! ;) **___

_**MizuneMinamiki: Awwww you love my story! Yay!And you reviewed, WHICH IS WHAT COUNTS!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

Len's POV:

We were walking through the Chuo City, passing Matsuya, Matsuzakaya, Mitsukoshi, etc. We finally landed in the Luis Vuitton store. We walked in with Rin looking around, obviously feeling overwhelmed. A traditional Japanese saleswoman walked up to us, smelling a sale.

She paused in front of Kaito, obviously him being the adult.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely. He took out a credit card.

"You can hold onto this for me, so it will be less trouble digging it out later."

Once she saw my father's name on the card, she immediately started groveling. (Figuratively)

"So sir, who needs assistance dressing?" she asked, with an admiring tone. He looked at the two of us. She set her eyes on us; obviously she thought that if she could compliment us enough then we would buy more clothes.

"Oh, ma'am you have such pretty golden hair and eyes, I am sure I can make you look even more stunning, and this must be your twin. Oh! I have many ideas!"

I then got an idea. "Hey Rin, you wanna mess around with these people a bit?" She looked at me curiously then smiled and whispered back, "Sure. But how?"

We both looked over at the saleswomen, who was conversing with an excited Kaito on what the schools dress code would allow (clothing optional school) and what colors would look best on us.

"How about …. ….. ….?" She smiled at me, intrigued, and nodded.

"Lend me a rubber band." She whispered. I grinned and slipped it off my wrist and slipped it into her hand.

She then put her hair up in a small ponytail. We then quietly slipped away from Kaito and grabbed a white button down t-shirt and a pair of khakis, and then rushed into two dressing rooms. When we came out, we looked at each other and nodded. We then walked up to Kaito, who was still conversing with the women.

"We want these first." We both said in the exact same second. They both looked at us, identical, no differences between us. Both of their eyes widened.

"What are you two doing?" Kaito asked curiously.

"We wanted to get –"

"Good clothes and-"

"I guess we picked-"

"The same ones." We said one after another so fast that I'm not even sure who was speaking.

He frowned. He put his finger under my chin and pulled my face up, looking in my eyes.

I tried as hard as I could for a sweet and sarcastic look.

He then moved to Rin, who pulled off my trademark emotionless look. He smiled triumphantly.

"You-"he pointed to me, "are Rin, and you-"he pointed to Rin, "are Len!" he said, confident.

We switched expressions. His face froze.

I saw Rin counting down her fingers from behind her back, and when she reached zero, we both said simultaneously, "Are you sure about that?" He looked defeated and pulled off an angry Kaito/pouting look.

"Fine! Whichever one of you is Len, help Rin with her lack of fashion, and Rin, help Len with his horrible color sense." He stomped off, telling the sales women, "They can buy whatever."

We high fived at our success while the saleswomen chuckled.

"I know how mischievous twins can get. I have two pairs of them in my family. So where are you two from?" We both started to say the truth when we remembered what father had said. Don't let anyone know.

"Australia." We said in unison without meaning to. She nodded.

"You guys look like it. So which is the girl and which is the boy?"

Rin waved a bit shyly and said, "Girl."

I just simply said, "Other." She laughed and whisked Rin away to a room while a male manager threw me into another one.

(_**GUYS! SKIP SOME SPACES UNTIL YOU DON'T SEE CLOTHES ANYMORE ;p) **_

He equipped me in a suit that I can only describe as a monkey suit. Grey, and white, even complete with a hat. He pushed me out into the small lobby where three dressings room were clusters.

Rin came out a second later in a bright purple sundress with glitter shining off of every thread.

"Nope." I said. "That color washes you out, and makes you look paler than you already are."

She shrugged. "You're right, and by the way, we have the exact same skin tone. But that suit makes you look thirty instead of fourteen." I nodded at her statement.

We got dragged back into the dressing rooms by the, now pouting, store clerks.

They then dressed me in a baggy white tank top with a light grey jacket with a popped collar with white and black striped strings. Then they put on me a pair of blue jeans which hung low on my waist. They put white sketchers on next, and then put on a white pair of earmuff headphones over my ears. They then pulled me back out into the small gathering room.

Rin, again, came out a few seconds after me.

She had on a light grey V-neck with a hoodie attached to the end, and a waist belt that had black and white stripes. She had a pair of skinny jeans, low on her hip and white ballet flats. She had a large white headband with a bow that adorned her head.

The clerks then said together, "Great minds think alike!" Rin and I looked at each other. It was true. They then ran into the other room to talk about 'matching outfits'. She looked over my outfit; her head tilted a bit, her hands in her pockets.

"Well, I have to admit it. You look awesome." I shrugged her compliment off, making it as though it didn't make me feel a little better about myself. I looked over her outfit.

The grey V-neck brought out a little pigment in her skin, and the hoodie made it hug her small waist and back. The jeans showed off her long and slender legs, and the ballet flats were nice because she was already tall without them. The headband made her have a cute bunny look, and it made her eyes look a bit bigger too.

"Well, _I _have to admit it." I copied. "You look great." She shrugged it off as well. They then came back in with mischief in their eyes.

He dragged me back into the room, and undressed me and started all over. He then dressed me in a white shirt with black accents, and with stitched up sleeves, and a breast pocket. It had a built in black tie as well. Then he put me in a pair of black jeans with a white belt. Then he put me in black Italian loafers. He put back the white headphones from the previous outfit.

He then dragged me back out a third time.

I saw Rin in another pair of skinny jeans, this time white, and wearing a mid-arm black shirt with a built in white tie. She had black wedge sandals on her dainty feet. She also had the same headband. They both nodded their approval. By the end of the day, we both left with at least twenty pairs of clothes, all with the same head accessory.

All of our outfits matched in some way, and it also made both of us look more alike (if that was possible). We had been drove home by a mumbling Kaito, but I really didn't care to listen to his moans about how bad a nephew I was. I was worried about the next day.

With my coming from large social standing, and Rin apparently, and us being fourteen, and at the end of our last year in Junior High (9th grade) we will be in class 1-A. And it's April 13th, and school starts April 14th.

Well that was coincidental. I shrugged it off. We passed by a grocery store on our way to my house and I remember that Rin might need things.

"Hey, Kaito, pull in the grocery store!" I ordered. He complied, but was still pouting and mumbling.

"Come on Rin, we're going to pick out some things." She looked at me oddly. I stared at her. She didn't think we only needed clothes if we were going to a new school, did she?

"School supplies, food, etc. etc. You know, the works." She glared at me for saying it so obviously.

We both got out of the car, and Kaito was still pouting and sitting inside. We then proceeded to buy myself a yellow and black backpack, and Rin a black and yellow tote book bag, and school supplies.

She picked up oranges, orange pops, orange sherbet ice cream, orange sodas, and ramen.

I picked up bananas, banana bread, banana muffins, banana juice, and flavored soda water.

We got back into the house around nightfall.

We all ate a small dinner, and Gakupo told us what I had already suspected. That we were staring school tomorrow in class 1-A. Rin and I nodded, and Kaito grumbled about having to get up so early every morning now, and we went into our rooms to sleep.

I was staring at the wall; thinking of what public school would think like, almost asleep, when all of a sudden, I heard _that scream_. It was the scream I heard right before I found Rin.

It was worse than nails being scratched on a black board.

I jolted out of bed, and ran straights towards the room where Rin was resting. I burst into the room to see her thrashing, and punching and kicking the air, screaming.

"No! Please! I'm not! Please, stop!" I ran to her and started shaking her.

She wouldn't wake up. A deep sleeper like myself. Great. I ran into her bathroom and filled a cup with water.

I ran back to her, and slowly pulled her off the bed and on the floor.

I then dumped the water over her head. She lurched straight up, and grabbed my arm, and threw me to the ground, then jumping on my hips, straddling them so my legs were immobile, and she pinned my hands above my head. She then saw my face.

"Len?" I looked up at her, her eyes were red and full of tears, and her throat was scratchy from her screaming. I was shocked that she could pin me down. Maybe I was a Shota after all.

I nodded and whispered, trying not to frighten her, "You were having a bad dream and screaming. So, I woke you up." She glared at me and muttered something.

I grinned. I knew she could cuss, but she was doing it more frequently than I had imagined.

"I'm sorry, my names not Rick." (_**If you don't get that, don't read teen rated stories) **_

I asked her, "What had you screaming?"

She took a deep breath, and said, "I was bullied a lot in school, and one day a couple of girls had pinned me down in the bathroom, and were holding a razor over my wrists and face."

She was crying by this point.

"And when a teacher came in to see me, pinned down, with a t-shirt in my mouth, she just _walked away._" She took a gasping breath.

Tears were flowing down her face freely, staining her shirt and the floor.

"They accidently dropped some, one on my hand, and one on my side, and when I had to go to the nurse, the nurse said that _I _should have done something about it."

She started sobbing, "No one cared. No one would bother to." She tried to stop her crying, but was unsuccessful.

I picked her up from the floor, and laid her down in the bed.

I then kicked off my shoes and laid next to her.

She looked at me, curious as to what I was doing, but I just guided her head to my shoulder and told her, shocking even myself, "Go to sleep Rin. I'll make sure you don't have any more bad dreams."

I could tell she was about to argue, when she apparently was either too tires, or decided it not worth it. She took a deep breath then sighed, falling asleep quickly.

I followed soon after, knowing that she had crossed into my world. And I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Author's Note: IM SO SORRY! I'm starting another fanfic (an Ouran and fruits basket mix) and so I can't update 2 chapters to this one very day. I will update 2 chapters daily to both though! Two to this one, one of each, or two to the other, you should check it out, it'll be up tomorrow! BUT IM SO SORRY! Anyway, enough of my overdramatic ways **____** this chapter will be a filler, like 700 hundred words or something, but have AN IMPORTANT ENDING, because I had to go to cheerleading earlier and then I learned the cup song with my friends and them I learned how to do a sock bun, etc. But since I'm starting another one, this will be a sorta kinda filler. But I'm so worried that I'm boring you guys! But, you will find that my perfect Japanese ability will confuse the masses of you, so I will only say this once. My uncle is in the air force, and whenever he travels, I travel with him, and I was born in Australia, was raised there for seven years, moved to Japan, lived there until I was thirteen, then moved to the United States for the last year. My mom, sister and I all moved with him also. I can speak fluent Japanese, English, Spanish, and half German. My English might maybe get a little scratchy since I've only been using it the last year. So, if I kinda speak in Japanese, or such, copy and paste it in the Google search engine and you'll find what it means. **_

_**Mizune: You keep correcting me! Good girl, I'm proud of you. :p You get another plushie, but this one is a pull-string plushie! It's Rin on her steam roller, and when you pull the scream, she yells, "DIE!" You can only get pull string plushies if you review more than 5 times in a row. **_

_Rin's POV._

I woke up around five a.m. per my usual, and went down the stairs to fix myself, Len, Kaito, and Gakupo some breakfast. Len didn't notice Gakupo obviously, but Gakupo was starting to get to me. He was a little sarcastic, and nice, but he easily faded into the background, and he didn't mind.

I started making the breakfast, and I ate it before anyone else got there, and I left it prepared on the table and went up to the room I was sleeping, to see Len tossing around fitfully.

_Too good an opportunity to pass up. Payback time Lenny. _I thought, grinning a smirk.

I pulled him into the floor, gently, as so not to wake him up.

I then walked into the bathroom and filled a glass with cold water, and walked back to him, immediately pouring it on him. He woke up, yelling, "Cold! Cold! Baka futago no imouto!"

What?

"How come I'm younger?" I pouted.

"I don't know. But what was that for?" he grumbled.

I smiled at him. "Form one, you sleep heavily. For two, I have to ask your opinion on something. And lastly, payback Lenny." He glared at me heavily.

"What in hell do you need to ask, and-"he broke off.

"I smell food." He said blatantly.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers under his nose. He came out of whatever food induced intoxication he was under. "So, what did you need to ask me?" It had been an idea I had come up with while cooking. "So … when we messed with the store clerk, I realized that you were right. I was thinking that we could wear the matching outfits that we bought, to coordinate, and wear our hair the same so that no one could tell us apart. I thought it would be fun." I said, with my hands over my chest. He smiled a vicious smile. He nodded, then said, "Pick out the black and white tie outfit, and here-"he tossed me a small flexible object from his wrist. "- is a hairband for your hair." I smiled and nodded. I then went and pulled on one of the (overly expensive) outfits bought for me. It was a black uniform shirt with white accents, and a white tie. White skinny jeans and then I replaced the wedges with a black pair of regular sneakers. I pulled my hair up in the small ponytail Len had always, and simply put on foundation. I then walked down stairs, grabbed the (overly expensive) book bag, and walked out of the large front door, with my long-lost twin brother at my side, looking exactly like me, a bag of lies at my disposal to convince people with, and I almost never thought about how, the last time I went to public school, I had concluded to trying to kill myself.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Authors Note: I just woke up, so the other story will be up in like an hour. So, I am starting the other story as an official story. And people in United Arab something's viewed ….. SO YEAH! Reviews!**_

_**MultiSunMoon123: ANOTHER PLUSHIE! You have Kaito forcing a leak into Miku's mouth, and she's being held down by our dear twins! Lucky I am! Haha!  
**_

_**MizuneMinamiki: YOU GET AN ELECTRIC PLUSHIE! Its Rin and Len from trick and treat, their eyes are blue, but when you plug them in, their eyes turn orange, and they GLOW! Anyway: I looked back over it, and it means - idiot/stupid younger twin sister. AND YOU ARE FREKIN PHYSCIC! And you'll see what I mean by that. And I know what you mean about twins: Kaid and I do it ALL the time, even though we're boy and girl. It is SO fun! But thank you for keeping on with the reviews! And I try to keep it real, not all stiff cuz I hate it when it's robotic. And I only know guys thoughts, because my twin Kaid does it ALL the time, like he's talking about something serious like the Connecticut shooting, and then – "I smell chicken." It is SO funny and YET so FRUSTRATING! But you are SO NICE!**_

Rin's POV

I walked a little behind Len, letting him shield me. I tried to keep my past memories in the back of my mind.

He seemed to know that I was feeling scared, so he patted my shoulder, and walked closer to me. It was nice to know that someone cared for me. It happened so seldom.

When we got a little closer to the large red building, we looked at each other, and decided it was best to get started with the plan. We both put on faintly curious and fully mischievous expressions. When we started getting mixed into the crowds of milling teenagers, people did a few double takes.

When we finally got past all of them, and was in the front entrance of the school, he let out a low chuckle, "Well, that was interesting." He breathed out from his hushed laughter.

I smiled at him. "I guess we're just to handsome for them to ignore." He breathed out more laughs.

We then made our way to the office, where a woman was typing away on a prehistoric computer. She looked up when we walked in.

"Rin and Len N-"I paused before I finished my sentence.

Different last names.

"Kagamine." Len finished for me. I looked up at him gratefully, and he winked.

The woman smiled and said, "Well I knew we had siblings transferring to our school, but who knew we had identical twins coming?" She smiled and handed us our schedules.

We then took a look at them to see that we only had one class separate from the other.

I took choir advanced and he took choir beginners.

Besides that we had Trig 1, Biology 2, Physical Education, Japanese History Advanced, Choir, Computer Education, Business Class, and Homeroom.

We both looked at each other. This was going to be too easy. We then made our way down several hallways before coming upon our classroom.

We knocked on the door, and out came our first class teacher Ms. Meiko Sakine.

She looked at us, and then said, "Come on into the class. For today, you are excused for being late. But I will not tolerate it after today, understood?"

I looked at Len, and he looked at me, both a little apprehensive, but continued on anyway, with a, "Yes ma'am." from both of us.

She nodded, and said, "Stand in front of the class so I may introduce you." We nodded, and went to stand in front of her desk.

Her desk was littered with small Sake bottles. She came to stand behind us, and said, "These are Rin and Len Kagamine, the twin addition to our class. I will allow ten minutes for questions, then you will have no time later, so you better do it now."

She went and sat in her desk with a huff, taking a swig of Sake from one of the many many bottles. At least half of the class raised their hands. Len pointed to one of them.

The girl in question, with green hair and teal eyes said, "I'm Miku Hatsune. I was wondering that, you both are dressed either for a girl or boy. What are your genders?"

"Boy and girl." I said to her, then her eyes became confused.

"But that means you're fraternal twins. How are you identical, but different genders?" she asked. We both looked over at each other. It was a very good question. And sadly, hard to answer. I spoke first after a minute.

"Fraternal twins can be completely identical, except fashion styles are different for each gender. So if you have a boy and girl fraternal twin pair who's faces are the same, but hair and clothes are different, you could tell them apart. But if you wear co-ed clothes, and wear the hair the same way, then the face and body shapes are still identical. But most fraternal twins don't look the same, and the few that do like to look different."

She sat down a little confused. Most of the hands went back down.

Another student raised her hand. I pointed to her.

"Akita Neru." She introduced herself. I nodded and he continued.

"Well, you said that most identical looking fraternal twins like to be told apart. Why don't you two? I mean, even your voices sound almost the same." L

en and I looked at each other, mischief dancing on our faces.

"Because we like it." We said at the same time. She sat back down, looking as confused as Hatsune-san had. Then there were some generic questions.

"Where are you two from?"

"Australia."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Orange." "Banana." We both said simultaneously.

We glared at each other. All the students laughed.

"Who was born first?"

"I was." We both said simultaneously again.

Another glare.

This time you could see metaphorical lightning flashes.

Then there came the odd question, "Which one of you is the boy, and which is the girl?" came from the back.

A purple haired, blue eyed boy stood up. "Kamui Gakupo."

Len and I looked at each other will a bit of shock.

For two reasons. One, the obvious one, is that he had the same first name as our butler. Secondly, apparently people couldn't even tell who was who.

"Because you both look pretty feminine." He explained.

"I do not!" Len exploded. Kamui-san looked successful.

"He just answered your question." I said, looking at Len like he was an idiot. And he was.

He looked at me, and said, "What? I don't!" I shook my head. He was a little dense. Now I had another plan forming.

"Yes you do." I said.

I leaned over to him and whispered, "In the hallway head towards the bathroom, I have a way to fix the mess." He looked at me curiously but nodded.

"Alright students, that's been ten minutes. Let's get started." Ms. Sakine-san said.

We both went for the two empty desks in the back that were conveniently right next to each other.

He looked at me and whispered, "What are you planning?"

I whispered back, "We're going to switch shirts and shoes." He looked at me alarmed.

"How are we going to pull that off?" he whispered, sounding a little more than apprehensive. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously we go into the boys bathroom, I go in a stall, and then we switch shirts, and shoes. Duh."

He glared at me, though there was praise in his eyes.

"Devious. I like it." He whispered back.

I nodded and then warned him, "Be quiet now, or else we're going to get in trouble."

Indeed Ms. Sakine-san's right hand was twitching in our direction, as if she wanted to throw one of her Sake bottles at us.

He glared at me and mumbled, "Make me." I smiled.

The class went by with mainly the whole class sneaking glances at us, but even so, it went by fairly quickly.

When we got out of the class, Len and I walked together to the bathrooms.

I paused before going in, and he asked, "What, are you scared Rinny?"

My eye twitched and I walked past him, smacking his head on the way.

"Baka chisana futago no ototo." He said, then paused, and added, "You're not a girl. You know that. No girl would willingly come into the men's restroom."

I thought about it. He was right. But I didn't really care about it.

"It is a place with urinals, restrooms, sinks, and mirrors, made for men to piss. It's not God's Garden for God's sake." He smirked at my joke.

The bathroom was empty so I walked up to one of the stalls with a lock on it. I pointed at a spot beside the side of the stall.

"Stand there." I told him.

He smirked and replied, "Yes, ma'am." I stuck my tongue out at him, then walked inside the stall and peeled off my shirt.

I tossed it over the stall, and I didn't hear it hit the ground, so I assume he had caught it.

"You know, if we had grown up together, then this would be really awkward." I joked.

I heard his laugh.

"You're right. Awwww. Seeing Rinny's first period." He cooed, teasing. I blushed.

"And seeing Lenny's first stages of puberty. More blood coming out of your nose than me I bet."

He defied with a, "Hey!"

He pouted while I laughed.

He tossed his shirt over the stall to me.

I slipped it on. It was maybe a size bigger than mine, which was good, because if it had been smaller, than it would have been extremely obvious that I was a girl, because despite having little curves, I did have B size cups.

I usually wore slightly baggy shirts, unlike most the girls my age who wanted to show off what they did or didn't have, so you couldn't tell if it wasn't pointed out.

I walked back out of the stall, only to run into a large mass blocking my way. I fell backwards and fell onto my ass. I felt strong hands lift me up my collar.

I then saw the angry face of Gakupo from the class I was just in. "

You're going to pay for that Kagamine." He snarled, lurching his fist towards me.

I then felt pain explode across my face.


	11. Break

IM SORRY! But I'm taking a break today so that I can update the other story, and catch up on Bleach. But, ill update another chapter tomorrow. I mean, 10 chapters/20,000 words in 5 days? I deserve one I think

And two more followers :p

Rheina-chan and anime-hq-12345!  
You both get a plushie!

Rheina-chan gets a plushie of Kaito eating ice cream, and

Anime-hq-12345 gets a plushie of Rin smacking Len! And you favorited, so yours sparkles!

I promise to update tomorrow! probably


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Author's Note: Alright, I get 2 hours 2 times every day for my stories. I decided, I'll take one hour to make a chapter for each story, and then an hour for myself **____** That sounds about right. BTW, I gots me a twin also! His name is Kaid! Kaid and Kisa, hehe. And we are fraternal, but we look completely identical! But anyway, he's threatening to write on my stories and screw them over, so if my writing style abruptly changes, IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! And guess what: Plushie time!**_

_**Evangeline Vasquez: you followed! You get Rin plushie, with her forcing an orange down her throat!**_

_**OmnomManefistx01: You followed and favorites, so you get a Len plushie, who is forcing a banana down his throat and CAKE!**_

_**MizuneMinamiki: (how did you get that name?) YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! You are just so sweet! And Bleach, has WAY too many episodes, cuz like I said, I only have 2 hours a day to watch the whole series, and I'm only on episode 55. But you get a disco plushie! It's of Rin on her roadroller, with Len eating a banana! And they disco! I got that idea from the reviewer below you **___

_**Anime-hq-12345: You faved and followed and reviewed! You Get a cuddly road roller! AND CHOCOLATE CAKE! Delicious! It is so plushie, and soft! Hehe. But of course she's smacking him with a roadroller! And he's also chocking on his banana while she's doing it. ;)**_

_**Anyway: here's the chapter that I neglected you guys yesterday! Enjoy!**_

Len's POV:

I tossed my t-shirt over my head, to Rin, in the boys stall. I then heard a boy come in.

Shit!

It was that large guy Gakupo.

I started to freak out.

What if he saw Rin in the boy's bathroom? What would he do?

He completely ignored me, walking to one of the urinals. He was about to … you know … go, when Rin came out, knocking him back a little.

He glared at her, and picked her up by her collar.

She stared at him, her face surprised, but otherwise, completely calm.

"You're going to pay for that Kagamine." He snarled in her face.

This guy was an _idiot. _

If he saw me in the bathroom, then saw her, then he knew one of us wasn't supposed to be in here.

But he apparently didn't even notice, for he swung at her face. I jumped at them, and then knocked her out of his hands, her face slamming against the floor by mistake.

I didn't mean to hurt her, but it was better than Gakupo hitting her, right?

He then picked me up instead, saying, "Fine, I'll let you take the hit for your brother."

Brother? Jeez, he was a moron.

But he didn't get the chance, for he took his fist in the air, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch myself get hit.

But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see his face scrunched in pain, and him wheezing his breaths in and out. He slowly released me, sliding to the floor.

I looked behind him to see little Rin, her face contorted into the most frightening face I had ever seen on anyone.

Imagine Jason, Freddy, and Chucky. All of them together.

You got that image? Now, Rin's eyes were that color, and her face was a mask of anger. Her skin was still flawless, as were her features.

But you know that she was going to murder someone.

I saw her eyes had turned glowing orange. She picked Gakupo, three times her weight, up with one hand, and said in the most frightening, fear giving, chilling voice you could ever imagine,

"You aren't going to breath another breath."

And she threw him eight feet from her, into a brick wall.

_**IM SORRY YET AGAIN! I'm having ideas of what to write next, but I don't know which one! So it's a sorta type of writers block. I have NEVER been good at choosing. So I'm making it a poll. PM or review the way you want the story to go, and I will oblige to the one I either find most appealing, or the one with the most votes for it. I have three ideas at the moment.**_

_**She tells Len that she has split personality because of a curse**_

_**She doesn't know why it happened, and they forget about it, only to have it happen later**_

_**Or, she is a type of mythical creature. IDK what one. And then, it's a family curse of being, said mythical creature, and he finds out that he's one too, but I want original ideas too! So tell me either these, or your own ideas. **_


	13. My Power Is Down!

Hey guys, sorry my internet is down! I'm at the library, and I don't know when it's going to come back on. When it does, I will upload 3 chapters! This sicks, im really sorry. But here is one person who is so SWEET!

Fer2413: AAWWWWWWWWWWW! Thank you so so so very much! Anata wa saikōdesu! That is so amazing sweet and you made my freaking week! You gave the most emotional and deep way of fixing it, and I LIKE IT! ;) idk what im gonna do, but you do have really good ideas! You get a Kaito plushie! They are rare, and it is given only to people who are so freaking SWEET! He is eye raping ice cream.

Anime-hq-12345: That is such a good idea! I might be able to work that into the story, even if it's not the full idea! You get a Meiko plushie (Rin and Len's teacher) and she's drinking … SAKE! (duh)

MizuneMinamiki: You keep reviewing, you keep reviewing, and you keep reviewing! (you'd think I'm 12 with how excited I get sometimes) anyway. I did think it was a good idea, and I like that you thought so too! I also have been writing on my hand a lot, and I wrote down Mizune, and the writing is so kanari! Anata wa saikōdesu! Watashi wa arimasen nagai michinori o motte iru iku! Idai-sa o arigatō. ザフィクションです手抜きをしているしかし. しかし私はあなたに感謝,とあなたは保つ方法検討する! Holy freaking shit, I am SO sorry. Whenever I start writing three or more sentences in kanji, my keyboard is set to write out the Japanese letters, I am so sorry! I would backspace and delete all of it, but some people find it cool (cant see why, its like I can barely be competent in speaking English) and I want to show you guys that I do it too often. So if it starts doing that in the story, and I don't fix it, TELL ME and ill fix it. But I am a extremely pale white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, you would THINK I could be competent enough to speak Obama's English ;) Here is what all that crap meant: ,_and the writing is so pretty! You are the best! And I do have a long way to go. Thank you for being great! But I appreciate you, and how you keep reviewing!_

But anyway, I cant update for a while, due to stupid storms and power lines, and I only have five more minutes on the computer before I go to cheer, so バイバイ/ baibai! Which is bye bye, exactly how its pronounced. I might just teach the masses some basic Japanese.


	14. Power Is Still Down!

Hey guys, I am SO sorry. Wait, why am I sorry? It's the internet's fault! The guys at the internet provider thing said I should have internet back in the next four to five weeks. -_- But anyway, I wanted to see how the story was doing, and I am so happy! 1,129 views! Awwwww! United States, Indonesia, Philippines, Mexico, Australia, Canada, Singapore, Brazil, Malaysia, France, Germany, United Kingdom, Netherlands, Peru, Spain, Italy, Lithuania, Austria, China, United Arab Emirates, Russian Federation, Poland, Serbia and Montenegro, and Ireland. It is such a cool feeling to have people all over the world reading my story! And I went down to Alabama, to see Children's Hospital, the largest children's hospital in the southeast, and like 4th or 5th in the whole United States, and it was so cool! And one of the kids asked me what I did in my free time, and I told him that I wrote stories, and he asked if I heard of Fanfiction, and I told him that it's where I wrote stories, and he asked me what one of my stories was, and I told him Rin's Savior and he showed me the history on his Kindle, and my story was there! It was SO the COOLEST FEELING IN THE WORLD and he told me he hopes I update soon. Since he might be reading this, I hope you get better soon Chase! I can't update a chapter, because this thing doesn't have the time to let me. I only have like, 20 minutes left. But I will like to review my reviews!

_**Anime-hq-12345:**_ You get a sparkle plushie, it is of Meiko, and her SAKE BOTTLE, IS COMPLETELY SPARKLES. She'll choke on them. And I'm happy you keep reviewing! And if you read the story over, and over, and over, and over, and over, then that will make the best of both of us! You read a story you like, and my story is re-read! You have a twin sister? I have a twin brother. My name is Kisa, and he's Kaid, and we both look exactly the same, and everyone is like, how does that work? And we're like, how should we know? We are identical and we look exactly the same, but we only have different privates. ;) But I guess I do look like Rin. I am 171.3 centimeters, warm dark golden blonde hair down to the top of my shoulder blades, and I part it on the right side, and I have a lot of amber tones in my hair (according to my hair dresser at least, and light blue eyes with dark blue outer rings, and dark blue and grey, and aqua streaks through them, and a thin ring of white surrounding my pupil. It's hard to explain, and then I am really kinda pale (stupid 10% Irish!) but it's awful because my dad was full Italian, yet I am so pale. :/ And I would say my hair is longer than Rin's but my body is basically the same. Small and tiny. Make me mad sometimes. But you are an awesome reviewer, and you keep reviewing.

_**Fer2413: **_You are welcome! I kind of use it as a bribe to get people coming back for more plushies And I hope I am doing enough, but I don't like that storms made the stupid internet shut off, and now people are totally in suspense. (*-* ) But, yeah. And you are sweet, and someone should have told you that by now! Read over the reviews you made, and then picture them as reviews on a story you wrote, and then how would you feel? ….. Exactly. And I won't get tired of you saying it either, it is awesome to hear! Bad thing is, he knows EVERYTHING. Imagine someone who shared a room AND bed with you until you were 13, and then you shared a room, with different beds, even though there were two other rooms one of you could pick from, and then he knows ALL your passwords, ALL your usernames, ALL your thoughts, ALL your secrets, ALL your crushes, ALL of . Yeah. He has internet on his laptop, since he pays for his, and so he will be able to write on my stories with me EVEN KNOWING! :'( And I should. Not enough people know what I'm talking about, when I accidently talk in Japanese. People only understand Arigatou, Konnichiwa, Ohayou, stuff like that. That will get you nowhere. So here is something for you since I decided, I WILL be senpai to the masses to learn Japanese. 評論家. Hyōron-ka. It means reviewer. You are a hyron-ka. Okay?he-oh-roan-kah. Really fast. And when you see a – above a letter in Kanji/ English letters with Japanese words, it means that you need to pronunciate it more. Like if an o has it, it isn't pronounced oo, its pronounce oh-oo. And I think it's cool you're Mexican! And if I am taking a part in the revolution, so be it! Do I need to bring out my old wuill and ink? Ah, and if I turned this into a book, Vocaloid would sue me Nope but I do have a book on , called Chosen, and IT is all mine. I use fake names on there, like Arriannae Cipriano, and Karla Thomas, and stuff like that. And I don't mind you asking me how old I am, it's not like you're asking my bra size. (THAT would be weird 0.o) I'm 14, and I am homeschooled in 9th grade, and I do stuff like Key Club, Cheerleading, Piano, Violin, Flute, and Drama. Since when I speak English, I speak with an Australian accent (since I was born there and learned English first there) the drama teacher loves that I have a natural Aussie accent, and natural Japanese accent. Awwww, YOU ARE SO KAWAII! Dono yō ni anata wa totemo kawaii koto ni narimashita ka? Anata wa totemo amaidesu! Watashi wa anata o yūkai shita yō ni kanjiru! Shikashi, mochiron watashi wouldn't! それは奇妙だろう. しかし冗談ではないイムは、あなたはとても驚くほど甘いです! 私は本当にあなたのようなより多くの視聴者がそこにいてほしい. Grrrr! I did it again (smacks myself) I can't even write English for more than a few paragraphs. Sorry. But I have decided that when I do that, I will just keep as is, and then say what it meant. It meant - How did you get to be so cute? You are so sweet! I feel like kidnapping you! But of course I wouldn't. That would be weird. But im not kidding, you are so amazingly sweet! I wish there were more viewers like you out there. Buy yeah, before I confuse more people, bye bye!

By the way, I want you guys to watch this video and tell me what you think! It is a video for my sister! I don't own ANY of the pictures, all of them are just stuff that reminds me of her. Comment in it what you think please! She will see it tomorrow. There is ONE picture of her in there, and we look NOTHING alike. :/

www. youtube watch?v=S1a4I51Y0ic. The thing disappears if its all togther -_-

Luv you all!


	15. Chapter 12

OMG I FOUND THE WILL TO WRITE AGAIN! My power got back up about two weeks ago, and I'm just like, meh, I'll work on it when I have a really good idea, BUT I FEEL BAD ABOUT THINKING THAT! I have people that like this story, so you guys don't deserve some quitter! So I found my will and my ideas again ( I have no idea where they ran off too, but I think it was to hang out with the unicorns that crap rainbows and chocolates in my cats litter box, they always are taking things from me, and this time it was my ideas and my will to write!) So I am going to write three chapters today!

_**Reviews: I haven't done this in a while, so they're going to be crappy! Forgive me!**_

_**Anime-hq-12345: Parents NEVER should take away their childrens electronics. It's cruel. And you watched the video? Lol. She has that dark hair, and I have blonde, and shes big and im a stick. Lol but people say we have the same noses. And im just like O.o. People pay that much attention to noses? And CHICKY CHICKY CHICKY CHICKENS! You're a Hetalian? I just watched Hetalia Axis Powers(and found out about it) because they uploaded it on Netflix. And when I look at Italy, I just think, OMG. I have found my long lost twin. I don't pick up girls (No homo), but im lazy and a peaceful person and a goofy person too, and notice how he doesn't look Italian? It's cuz he's from northern Italy, where it's normal to have light hair and skin. I know, it's only when I don't straighten my hair and I wear makeup when people think im a teenager at all **__**-_-. **__**Love your reviews!**_

_**Fer-2413: SO MUCH TO SAY! Okay, this is how to use the terminations. You use Sama with the head of a family, or the owner of a larger business. Like the oldest person in your family right now, is the Sama. So use their first name with the sama prefix at the end. But I have an appointed head of the family who is only four years older than me, and his name is Kyoyu. Anyone who doesn't call him Kyoyu-sama is normally yelled at unless we're on really friendly terms, and I see him whenever I go to Japan, and even when we're here in America, we're expected to do everything he says. OFF TOPIC. You use Chan with someone you are acquaintances with, like you're mother or fathers friends, your friends friend, or with a head of authority that is your friend, like your coach, your dance instructor, or your hairdresser. You use San with friends and close friends. If you use this with someone you only talk to occasionally, they'll think you're weird, so be careful. Like if you had a friend named Rebecca, you call her Rebecca-San. Or say her last name is Thomas, you use Thomas-San. Or if you want to give her a nickname, it would be Re-San. It's always the constenints and the one first vowel in her name. Like the first vowel is E, so you say everything before that as the nickname. You use Kun with your closet friend in the world, and family (except your elders and head.) Like your cousins and aunts and uncles. Like, your uncles name is Lee. It's either Lee-kun, or the prefix for uncle. Sempai is for your teachers at school, or your tutors or your princibal, etc. If you ever use Sempai, always use their last names, unless like it's a friend that is older than you, then you use their first name with sempai. And thank you, I always get asked, 'do you wear contacts' and im just like. -_- no. And then people ask me whenever I speak, 'are you from the uk, or are you british, and I just scream at God, 'why?!' it gets frustrating, and then whenever I speak, you can hear the Japanese accent in my vowels, and so people are always confused which I find funny. And me and my twin ARE as mischievous as Hikaru and Kaoru, and thank you, I thought it was clever. **____** We always pull pranks on people, and we actually are as distant when it comes to other people like they were before Haruhi, which we don't think is a bad thing. But we always ask for a bathroom pass at the same time, and then go out and switch shirts, then come back in. I don't have more than a b cup, which is why if I wear a couple tank tops, no one can tell. And we use and manipulate people as toys, admittedly. But this is really long, so thank for your reviews!**_

_**IA-K1002: Thanks for your reviews! Im glad you like the story, and I'm thinking of all the expensive Japanese stores I know, and I got lazy, and im just like, meh, theres an American one. Lol, I always knew Gakupo was going to be a mean one when I first heard his singing voice. And you don't sound girlish, and you don't sound like a thirteen year old either (hey, you did use bastard, high five!) so, you sound like you might either be a four-sixteen year old admittedly. But yeah, you sound like a guy. Maybe a little shota, but a guy. :p And im glad you like the story! Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for the suggestions. **_

Chapter 12:

Len POV.

I watched Rin toss Gakupo into the wall.

The _wall. _

Which was a good ten feet from her.

I stumbled back a few steps, and she walked up to Gakupo, who was barely conscious from the throw. I backed up a few more feet. She picked up Gakupo from the floor with one hand, and I looked to see a few cracks and breaks in the brick wall.

What the hell was Rin doing?

She got right in his face, and whispered something, and his eyes widened.

"Now, apologize you little bastard."

He looked at me and whispered, "Sorry."

She smiled a smug smile and dropped him on his back, he tried to scramble a few steps away, but she stomped her foot on his calf, stopping him.

She threw her arm back in preparation for a punch, but I lunged forward and caught her arm.

She turned to face me, her eyes still the amazing blue that they were but tinged with that glowing orange, and then looked back at him, then back at me again.

This time when she looked back at me, the orange was gone, and there was fatigue in her eyes. Her chest started heaving, and her legs started shaking.

She dropped her hand, and the hand that I had around her arm was the only thing keeping her up.

Gakupo stood straight up, seeing his chance to escape, and ran out the door.

Rin then completely collapsed, and I was the only thing keeping her up. I was afraid her arm was going to pop out of socket, so I bent down and picked her up in my arms. I looked down at her face, which was red from tears and contorted in fear and sadness, even in her subconscious.

I sighed, and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked until a woman at the front desk stopped me by standing up, and running over to me, and started panicking, asking, "What happened to your sibling?"

Obviously, she didn't know if Rin was my brother or sister. It shocked me that people didn't know seeing how Rin was so obviously feminine. But, so was I admittedly. We could just be sisters or shota brothers.

I sighed and lied, "I'm sorry, this happens a lot, she just has fainting spells, and it's nothing serious."

She seemed to relax, and said, "Alright, I hope she gets better soon."

I nodded and walked of and set Rin down on the bench outside of the school and took out my cell phone, and called Kato.

"Hello?" he answered. I ran my hand through my hair, exasperated.

"Hey, Kato?"

I could hear the fabric moving as he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Aren't you supposed to be in school? Are you and Rin playing hooky?"

I ran my hand through my hair again. I didn't have time for his antics!

"No! Look Kato, me and Rin were changing shirts to confuse people, and a guy came in, and she accidently bumped into him, and he tried to hit her, but I took the hit instead, and then she became all, … I don't know! She got all scary, and threw him into a wall like ten feet away and was threatening him and shaking him, and then finally I grabbed her arm, and she calmed down and started crying and shaking and she passed out, and I need your help because I already know we can't take her to the hospital, cuz they might find something weird, so come get us please!" I begged, my voice shaking at the end.

He was silent. I couldn't blame him.

I never got upset, I never lost my cool, I never asked people for help, I never cared about what happened to other people, and I certainly never cared about family. He stuttered,

"Uh, well .. ok." I hung up. I looked over at Rin, passed out cold.

I brushed the hair out of her face tenderly.

When I realized what I was doing, I jerked my hand back.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I caring? Why did she have to be the one I actually cracked for? I never cared about anything before, so why now? What was it about her?

Many questions that would undoubtedly be unanswered for a while.

I ran both hands through my hair.

What happened in there? What was she?

Could it be that she was supernatural or something stupid like that? No, that didn't exist.

But with that vampire craze lately, one had to wonder.

I then saw my familiar black sports car pull up. I sighed in relief. Kato got out of the car and ran up to me.

I bent down and picked up Rin, and walked to the car, brushing past him, ignoring his questions, back to my cold, hard self.

The ride to our house was silent, on my part anyway, because I ignored anything Kato said, because, I was rebelling the chance that I might be changing.

We got out of the car, with him now mad, and I walked up the house, and to her room and sat her down on her bed, and sat in the chair beside her bed.

I closed my eyes, waiting for her to open her own eyes.

*****  
I woke up to the sound of water running. I fell asleep? I looked around the room to find Rin gone, steam coming out of the bathroom door, and the smell of food wafting out from the kitchen.

So she was trying to distract us, huh? Well, it was working on me. My mouth started watering, and my stomach growled loudly.

Dammit! Why couldn't I stay away from food? I rushed downstairs to the kitchen, much to my own dismay I might add, and looked around for the smell.

I was very excited and angered at the sight before me.

There was and bowl of fresh Spaghetti, and plate of taco's with sides, a full plate of Onigiri, a bowl of Baby Star Ramen, and a full plate of Natto sitting there with Kato's face in each one.

Damn. I had to have been out for a long time for Rin to have had the time to make all of this. Kato looked up at me.

"Whumps rhuon?"He spat out, food landing on the table.

I looked at him blankly. "What?"

He swallowed. "Where's Rin?"

I shrugged at sat down.

"In the bath."

He looked at me shocked. "And you aren't taking on with her?

I threw a spoon at him. "SHUT UP HENTAI BAKA!"

He dodged the spoon and laughed. "I just had to see the cute blush on your face."

I glared at him the turned away ,muttering, "Inu." He shrugged, allowing that.

We ate in silence until he asked, "So what happened today?"

I shrugged, and replied, "Don't ask me."

"You …. Remember?" I heard from around a corner.

I turned to see Rin, standing in the kitchen entryway, her golden hair wet to a brown, scattered across her face, her clothes sticking to her body from the water, and the water, glistening, and rolling smoothly down her face, arms, and legs.

Or where I could see.

STOP!

I halted that thought, and look away blushing, and I saw Kato do the same.

We glared at each other.

Was it right to blush like that from something your sister did?

I shrugged, and said, "You threw a man twice your size in a brick wall and cracked it. Of course I remember." How could I not.

She still looked shocked. "You remember." She repeated with excitement and dissapoinment.

"Will you tell us what's going on?" Kato asked nicely.

She seemed to have regained her compsure, and said, "Since you miraculously remember, I guess I have to."

She sat down, and said slowly, "I'm …. an … orange."

Silence.

Kato started cracking up laughing, and she cracked a small smile. I giggled slightly.

She shook her head again.

"No. I'm kidding. Well, I guess it was when my mom got in the car wreck. I had to be perfect. Any stress on her would make her sick, or make her mad, so I had to be perfect. Then, I don't know when, I started to get really bad urges. Like hitting the walls when I got mad. One day I did. But I don't remember doing it. I only remember seeing a huge gaping hole in the brick wall after I woke up some time later. I don't know what happened. I ran to my sister, and she called me a liar, that it had already been there. And then she hit me, and again I don't remember anything. I woke up and saw her with a bloody nose and cracked lip and black eye on the ground, passed out. I didn't even have a scratch."

"When she woke up, she said she remembered falling down stairs. Ever since then, when I got really mad, sad, or frustrated, or whenever I got hurt, I would pass out and not remember anything afterwards, my sister didn't remember, and anyone that had ever seen it just said that they remembered seeing me there, and that's it. I went to a doctor and asked, hypothetically of course, because I didn't know what it was, what that would be if that happened. He said that when in extreme danger or distress, people had the strength to lift cars or boulders, but their muscles would be basically in shreds afterwards, and that it would have to be that the body was mistaking those emotions, and getting hurt for extreme crisis's."

"And that the person would have to be unaware of it, and the brain would be entirely focusing on the strength and reacting. He said that if people's brains were using the eyes, but only sending the impulses to the brain to react, and then not sending them to the eyes, but to the muscles, that people could run as fast as cheetah's, and be as strong as superman, and be as limber and reflexive as a ninja. He said that would have to be what happened, but it was impossible for it had never happened before. And he said the people would have not remembered from the shock of the impossible things they saw. Well, I didn't want to be a test subject, so I walked out." She was rushing now, and she was completely out of breath, crying again, her voice shaking."

There was silence.

"And when people did remember at least what happened before I started destroying stuff, they gave me the nickname kokujin shojo. No one knows now, except for you two, and I don't know why, and when I came down the stairs, and you remember, I was so shocked and excited that someone knows. I could never tell anyone without the fear of someone putting me in the hospital for tests, or calling me crazy, or a liar."  
Silence again.

"I had to get it over with." She whispered.

I didn't know what to say.

Hey, I thought she was a vampire. And Kato was just as silent.

We watched, silently still, as she walked out of the backdoor.

We looked at each other, about to speak, when we heard a scream.

It pierced its way in my ears and shredded them, and jerked my backbone nearly into my mouth.

It was the scream I had heard when Rin was in the alley about to get raped.

Huh? Huh? How did I do? I came back and did it awful DIDN'T I? I tried to make it longer as an apology, but I know I probably did terrible, ne? Well, all of you seem to like the story (though n my head, m just thinking, 'it's like boys at a dance competition. Give them a trophy so the keep dancing) Eh. Well, I'm pretty sure everyone knows hentai means pervert, and baka means idiot. So hentai baka = perverted idiot. Inu = dog, and kokujin shojo = black girl. Now that is not racsts at all! Not race, but personality. Like, you know, black personalty. Well, I am sure that I am really really over explaning it here. KK. I will try to update tomorrow! I am not sure if I will or not! It will be in the next week though!

,Kisa-Rin-Hitachiin


	16. Chapter 13

MUAH HA HA! I lied! Next chapter is an hour or two away (depending on how long that it takes me to write this chapter), LoL. Well, here is chapter 13, which is the real make up (since I plan it to be at least 2000 words, no reviews of reviews included) for such a long wait.

Rin's POV

Chapter 13

I walked out the backdoor. I walked up to a tree and sat against it. I then felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to see the source of the hand on my arm.

Oh my God.

I screamed as loud as my body could manage. Tears started falling down my face. My whole body started shaking. My will to fight was broken.

The head of my family.

The memories came flashing back to me.

I ran up the stairs, my small feet sending vibrations.

My tears were burning me.

The vision of my sister, three years older than I was, ran through my head, almost spearing me to the ground. I ran through the rooms until I finally found his.

He was facing his window; he was only fourteen, only five years older than I, and his face was sad until they came to rest on me, shock and annoyance passing through them.

"Hiroto-sama." He only looked at me.

"Hiroto-sama, something happened." He now looked vaguely interested, but still just as contemptuous.

"And that would be?" I fell down on my knees in front of him, the tears running down my face again.

He pulled my head onto his lap. But I knew he was only nice when it benefitted him, yet it still comforted me a small amount.

"Is this about what happened to your mother?" I shook my head a little.

"No Hiroto-sama. It was something awful that I did." He looked down at me.

"And that would be?"

I took a gasping breath through my small lips, and explained, "I had gotten very upset after oka-san got in a lot of pain, so I went outside and I don't remember anything after that, but when I woke up, I was in front of our garage and there was a huge hole, and so I went to my sister and told her what happened and she told me that I was a no good little bitch and that I was nothing but a liar, and she slapped me, and then I blacked out again."

My voice was shaking uncontrollably, and rising with fear and panic.

"So when I woke up, she was lying on the ground, and her eye was black, her whole face was purple, her nose was pouring blood, her lips were too, and I had blood all over my hands!"

I held up my hands, which still had the dried blood on them.

"When she woke up, she was shocked to find all what happened, and she said the she remembered falling down the stairs! And I got so confused and sad that I ran here to tell you about it, and ask you for your advice Hiroto-sama."

He looked down at me, and for the first time, real emotion was showing on his face, though I was too young to know what emotion.

"Are you telling me the truth Rin-kun?" I nodded.

He left my face on his lap. I was shocked. I thought he would chase me out in disgust.

He reached beside him to the table for his phone. He dialed a number. I knew better than to interrupt him.

"Hello? Hai. Did Rin-kun's sister fall down the stairs today? Oh? Alright then."

He clipped the phone closed.

"You're telling some of the truth at least. Come with me." I knew better than to go against him. He walked me outside. He called one of his servants over. He turned to me.

"Rin. You need to prove what you said is true."

I started shaking. "But Hiroto-sama! If I do that, someone will get hurt!"

He glared at me, and said, "Don't ever go against my word again, because the next time you do so, you'll be punished."

He whispered to the servant, and the servant came up to me, and slapped me in the face.

Everything went black again.

When I came to, I found my hands covered in blood again.

I looked over beside me and screamed.

I saw the servant, his hand bent backwards, his face unrecognizable, his knee bent forwards, and passed out.

I ran over to him, checking for a pulse. He had one. I breathed a sigh of relief, mixed with a sob of agony.

"So. You finally woke up."

I looked behind me to see Hiroto-sama standing by his pond looking bored.

"I have to admit," he said with a small smile, "at first I was quite surprised. Then, after you passed out, I though over a few things. You want to know what they were?" I nodded my head mutely, not wanting to anger him.

"First was that, I will help you. I believe anyone who is beaten up by you won't remember, but if anyone ever does, I'll help, and I'll also help you figure this out. Aren't I nice?" I nodded my head mutely again.

"Thank you Hiroto-sama." I whispered.

He nodded and continued, "For another. You are never to tell anyone of this. That's an order."

I nodded again and said, "Hai Hiroto-sama."

He continued again, "Come with me."

I was curious as to where, but I was smart enough not to question it.

I walked behind him through his vast hallways until we walked down a long concrete staircase and into a large concrete room with metal all over the room. He pointed to a table.

"Lay down on that table." I nodded mutely, too scared to say no, and walked to the middle of the room to the large metal table with weird metal pieces attached to it. I laid down on the cold metal surface.

He walked up to me and adjusted my arms above my head and pushed a button by my feet.

I heard a loud slam, and then I felt intense pain all over, as if I was being smashed.

I looked down to see the weird metal things, about five of them, were contracting my whole body, gluing it to the table.

I tried to wiggle and struggle, but it was pointless. The metal bars held my wrists, shoulders, ribs, knees, and feet.

The only things free were my hands, face, chests, stomach, hips, and thighs. And I couldn't do anything with my hands if I didn't have my arms.

I heard a cruel laugh that was almost as cold and hard as the metal. I looked to see Hiroto-sama pulling out things.

I asked him quietly, "Hiroto-sama, what are you doing?" He laughed again.

"I told you that I would help you find out what was wrong with you. So I'm going to be running a few tests." He said and pulled out a wickedly sharp knife. I screamed. He only laughed harder.

"Yes. Like that. I love that sound. Just so you know, these walls are concrete, and are sound proof. I planned to only use this room if someone in the family ever needed to be severely punished or interrogated, but you provided me the perfect opportunity." He smiled cutely at me.

I tried to free myself again.

"Hiroto-sama, please!" He gave me a cute innocent face.

"Please what, dear one?"

"Don't do this!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't do that. When I want something, I get it. It's simple."

He ran his hands over my chest and stomach, and then brushed down my thighs slowly as he spoke this.

I cried out as he sliced the knife against my ribs in a small but deep line.

He stuck a tube in, and pushed the tube further and further until I passed out.

I was ten now.

I was used to it.

He called me in every other week for tests.

But this was new.

I had cracked through the eighth pair of steel bars on his table in the basement. He had gotten upset, as he did the other ones. But he must have had a particularly bad day today. He had unlatched me from the table and dragged me into a small dark room.

He put me in a black, cold, hard, straightjacket and went out and locked the room.

I looked over at the walls. There was writing on it.

Useless.

Inhuman.

Unnatural.

Awful.

Horrible.

A crime against humanity.

Trash.

Scum.

A curse.

Unloved.

Those words were now my only friends.

I walked to class while gathering my books against my chest, praying no one saw the scars on my arm that Hiroto-sama had left.

"What happened?" A girl next to me asked.

Damn. Caught.

"My cat was angry at me." I replied, trying for a smile.

She laughed.

But I remembered those words that he said to me the day before, "Every time you look at your arms, you'll be reminded of me. And everyone will see what I did to you. You're mine forever, and don't you forget it."

I was thirteen now.

I was strapped to the table again. My back felt cold laying bare against the table with only my underwear still on.

Hiroto-sama walked in the room and went to the farthest corner and called in another servant.

After she came in wearing a large black suit, he deadbolted the door and walked back to the corner of the room. He nodded to the servant. The servant came at me in the suit, hitting me in the stomach. I blacked out.

I woke up after the thirteenth servant's body was piled in the corner with the others. All were alive, but barely.

"Hiroto-sama, why are you doing this?" I whispered, my feet giving way as I collapsed on the floor.

He came and picked me back up gently, and laid me down on the table.

"Because. I want to know." He repeated to me for the thousandth time, like he did every time I asked him. He sent in more servants.

I woke up again, to see the servant still standing. He was the seventy third. Hiroto-sama smiled smugly and told me that he would take me home. I passed out from the exhaustion.

I woke up at home, my uncle standing over me. "That's it!" He screamed. "I'm sending you to Okinawa to your mom so he can't find you!" I could only nod.

**** (present)

He looked down at me from inside the suit and smiled.

"I found you." I screamed again as I saw Len and Kaito rushing outside.

"What are you doing to her, you bastard?" Len screamed.

I looked at him pitifully. I couldn't have him in this. He would only end up getting hurt.

"Len, Kaito, go away." I saw them freeze at my words, and I heard Hiroto-sama give a small sound of triumph. I cringed.

Kaito looked at me, breaking from his shock first. "Rin, what are you saying?"

I looked away from him and said, harsher this time, "I said to go away. This isn't something you can help me with. It's something that has to happen. It's something that I have to deal with myself! If you two get in it, you'll end up in pain too!" I screamed, still in Hiroto-sama's grip.

Len broke next. "Bull shit! Don't lie to me! Who is this guy?" He screamed back at me. I cringed again.

Hiroto-sama gently put me down and removed the mask of his full body suit.

His spiky short hair fell out and his pale skin was stuck with sweat from the heat of the body suit, and his hazel blue eyes sparkled playfully, as misleading as they were, and his full lips turned up in a mocking smile. He bowed mockingly to Len and Kaito.

"I am Hiroto. I am the head of her family, and I am here to take her back with me. Thank you for taking care of her." He put the mask back on and turned away from them, which in turn, made them both enraged.

"Bastard!" Kaito shouted.

"You can't just take someone against their will!" Len spit at Hiroto-sama.

I heard Hiroto-sama snort. "Didn't sound like it was against her will to me." He shot back to him.

He leaned down to brush his fingers across my cheek and lips. "Isn't that right, Rin-kun?"

I barely cringed because I was so used to it.

Len seemed to get even angrier if possible, and shouted, "She isn't even in your family!"

Hiroto-sama seemed to enjoy that comment and laughed. He leaned down next to me, pulled off his mask, and leaned to whisper in my ear, so softly that Len and Kaito couldn't hear him.

"Oh I know. Rin-kun, I didn't want you to find out like this, but your mother was supposed to tell you, but you had ran off that day, and didn't come back, and so I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you."

I froze. Where was he going with this? Well, I already knew it wasn't anywhere good.

"I had found you the day before you ran off, and I told your mother to tell you, that you were now my fiancée. Surprise."

He pulled back, and grabbed my face softly. Surprising softly. He then leaned in to press his lips to mine.


	17. Feeling Bad About That Last One

Im typing all this crap on my Kindle Fire Hd and its setting are in Japanese: SO BE NICE!

Okay: I feel so bad for going off my original plans for the story. It just kinda wrote itself •_• Please review whether you like or dont like the way the story is going, and if there are more no's than yes's, ill change it back and redo the chapters, and if not, I continue on like is.I just feel real badfor straying like that. Its a really bad habbit °—°. But PLZ, anyone who is wanting to read again, review yes or no whether you like the way it's going. This is kinda like a poll i guess. Now for the two reviews of reviews!

MizuneMinamiki: You knew all of it? ｢high five｣ lol. Len is a pervert! Why do you think his fav fruit is what it is? And Rin's story is suppsed to be sad. I hope it is anyway! And i think your being ice when you said it didnt suck :) BUT I FORGT PLUSHIES SO YOU GET TWO! One of Miku hitting Kaito with a leek, and one of Len holding Rin while she cries, and its huggable! lol, bie bie

IA-K1002: lol, your welcome, i dont mind, i feel kinda good for teaching :) And THANK YOU although the chapter was terrible. And I HAVE to add huor, or else anything anyone will do when reading this story is be sad :( jk. Oh my gosh, i know what you mean by weird. like the fact that im really a pretty manly girl, or Kaid is a girly feminine boy, because even though were different genders, when he wears that stupid Kisa Sohma wig he has, we look identical and i caught him looking at shota yaoi once, OOPS! I let that slip. Now im dead lol. But as you can tell im a bit freakingweird too :) We should look for each other at the meetings! As for the first p.s., THANKYOUSOFRIKINMUCH, as for the second p.s., i hope so too, as for thethird p.s., i asked kaid if he minded, and he said thate didnt want a together pcture of us on a 'lemon' website, but i could do a single photo of me, and then he'll cosplay as me ( we cosplay together ALOT) would that work? and and Hiroto is her cousin. And I am getting this way too long :p. And you did inspirehe bastard thing, i was just reading it and smiling, and then it was just like 'bastard... PERFECT!' Any way, this isgetting lengthy! Ad you get FOUR PLUSHIES! One is of Kaito glompinh Rin, and Len getting jealous. The secong is of Kaito with ice cream in his hair. Thethird is of Rin trashing Gakupo. And the fourth is of Len and Kaito and Len and Rin's dad awkwardly hugging XD. And you are not annoyng at ALL, I love reading your reviews. :)


End file.
